Total Drama David vs Goliath
by TinyCutie
Summary: 18 campers all different, but here for the same reason. To be last one standing. This Season brings the battle of the Weak vs The Strong. The Outcast vs The Socialite. The Underdogs vs The Champions. This season will be a battle of brains, brawn, heart, and will-power. It is also a season you won't want to miss. Including OCs submitted by some of you, so tune in! Campers Left:18/18
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm glad to be finally starting the first chapter! Also sorry about any mistakes, but I'll try to improve of the story moves on. Also thank you to those who submitted an OC. enjoy reading!**

The screen starts by showing the warm ocean, then the bright blue sky. It then shows a view of the tropical island, before moving towards the docks where our two host were standing. "Hello viewer! This is the Premier of our biggest season of Total Drama David vs Goliath! I, your wonderful host, Chris Mclean, is still alive"Chris said, as he glanced at his Co-host Alevina.

Alevina rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I told you already, i wasn't gonna kill you…..there were cameras in that room" Avelina said in a creepy tone. Chris slowly backed away from her.

"Kidding" Avelina said with a small smile. "That's Avelina for you.." Chris said as he composed himself. "Anyways,Were about to introduce our contestants, as they'll be soon to arrive. Avelina wanna go get the stuff"

"Got it!" Chef yelled as he came and placed down two filled boxes.

"Thanks, Chef!" Chris grinned. Chef gave him thumbs up, before walking away. Avelina then tapped on Chris,accidentally scaring him . "What! I didn't do anything to your sandwich!" Chris said out of reflex. "Actual, a boat is about to arrive. But,What did you say about my sandwich!" Avelina asked suspiciously. Chris just pointed as this boat was a strange site to see. The boat was being chased by sharks and a flock of birds. It was also slightly on fire. The boat was heading at full speed, but directly at the docks. As the boat passed by the docks, a girl dived off it screaming "Aaaah!". The girl did a roll as she landed on the dock.

"What did she do to our boat?" Avelina asked still processing what she just saw.

Chris shrugged, and replied "I usually do that myself to the boats, but she beat me to it"

"It wasn't on purpose" The girl protested. She was an average height African-American girl, with long black hair that reached her mid-back. The girl had dark brown eyes as well. She had dark skin and was fairly skinny. The girl was wearing a red shirt, and brown pants. She had black shoes.

The girl got up, and smiled despite the situation she was just in. She had some bird poop on her shoulder and some ashes on her clothes, but other than that she was fine.

"Loli, nice entrance" Chris greeted. Loli frowned for a bit, but forced a smile. "It wasn't what i was hoping for, but ya it was interesting…" Loli agreed. Avelina put her hand in one of the boxes and pulled out a rock. "Here" Avelina said sighing, as she passed her the rock. Loli tried catching it, but it ended up hitting her on the head "Ow. I'm okay" Loli said as she grabbed the rock.

 **Loli Zerihun-The Bad-Luck Magnet**

 **Confessionals**

 **Loli- So ya, I have bad luck. *She glances around paranoid as if waiting for something to happen* But, that doesn't stop me from competing my goals. I had faced off with bad luck my whole life! Plus nature isn't my friend, so I know it doesn't seem like a good idea to be here. But hey, who needs luck, when you got skills! *She grins***

 **End**

"What's this for?" Loli asked as she glanced at the rock. "You'll see" Chris smiled. "Oh here comes the next boat" The boat actual looked normal and fine, unlike the other one. On the boat was a short, and slightly chubby darked skinned boy. He has dark brown hair and dark wears a white dress shirt with a bow tie that shines ,also he has black pants with a sleeveless sweater shirt on top of his dress shirt and black shiny shoes.

Getting off the boat, he walked with class, which you could already tell he was a snob. "Keithan" Chris greeted. "Looking Nice."

The boy, Keithan, just glanced around. "Thank Mclean. You may call me Keith" Keith said, with a slight british accent. Avelina didn't look too happy about this contestant either. She grabbed a gold medal from the other box and passed it to Keith. "Here" Avelina said, as Keith caught it.

"As much as I like to believe that you reasonable let me win already, I'm guessing otherwise" Keith stated as he observed the medal he received, before placing it around his neck. "It's for something else" Chris agreed.

Keith walked down the dock, which Loli waved at him as he passed by. Keith just gave her a look of distaste. "I'm guessing your the other team. Well I can see the reason why I'm on a seperate team from you" Keith said frowning as he observed her clothes. "Um okay...nice meeting you then" Loli said frowning.

 **Keith-The Smart Snob**

 **Confessionals**

 **Keith- So I know what your thinking. You got your classical rich kid spoiled brat, but I assure you I'm different. Sure I am a brat, but I'm certainly not spoiled! What I believe I am as a B.R.A.T is a Betterly. Raised . And . Taught. My parents didn't teach that I always get my way, but they taught my how to get my way. And this show is gonna be a easy game of chess.**

 **End**

"I hope we get one I actually like.." Avelina mumbled crossing her arms. "I'm sure it'll get better" Chris said, with fake sympathy. "Thanks." Avelina said plainly.

"Oh here the next boat comes now" Chris grinned as he pointed in the direction of the next boat. The boat had 5.7 Caucasian feet tall boy on it, who was wearing a chicken suit. All that was revealed was his face, which you could a little of his dirty blond hair and blue colored eyes.

"Just going by appearance, I don't like this one. Hopefully he proves me wrong" Avelina stated looking unimpressed. Chris on the other hand found the chicken suit amusing.

"Hi Ch-" The boy started as he began to walk off the boat, but stumbled and landed on his face. "Nope, still don't like him" Avelina frowned. Nevertheless, Avelina still ran to help him up. "Are you okay?" Avelina asked him. "No, I'm not Okay, my name is Oliver" The boy answered with a confused looked. "I meant-uh never mind" Avelina said walked, over to the boxes. "Thanks Oliver for stealing my line" Chris groaned, since he didn't get to introduce him. "Oh don't worry mr Mclean, I already got my own line. 'Your in for a real treat! Come on over to Jimmy Beaks and Feet!'" Oliver did a little dance, as he stated his line for his restaurant. He help up a sign that said "Jimmy Beaks and Feet". Chris, and everyone else stared at him awkwardly for a moment. "Just take this and stand over there" Avelina said as he passed him a rock.

Oliver managed to catch it, and walked over to the other contestants. He began to walk towards Keith. "I don't associate with idiots" Keith told him, as he backed away from him. He was about to respond, but Loli called "Hey Oliver! Over here!" Oliver waved as he walked towards her, but tripped as he tumbled forward into to her. Him and Loli both fell in the water.

"Okay, let's introduce the next contestant, before Oliver knocks anyone else down." Chris decided

 **Oliver- The Clumsy Mascot**

 **Confessionals**

 **Oliver- So first impressions…..they were great! Anyways I'm here to advertise my awesome restaurant!Also i'd need the money. People keep firing me, and I wonder why? This was the last job I managed to get, as a chicken. So go and eat there! I won't be there to burn the food, so ask someone else to do it! I meant don't ask them do that!**

 **End**

The next boat had a female on it. She was a slim girl with fair skin. She had green eyes, and straight blonde hair. The female waved as her boat arrived at the dock. She was wearing casual light blue top that revealed some of her stomach, and hot pink skinny jeans. She then had pink flats. She also had a blue gem around neck and a a pink bracelet around right wrist

"Hello, Mr Mclean" The girl said politely, giving him a small grin. "Ah, Nova" Chris greeted.

"That's me!" Nova exclaimed, as she said this she was examining who else had arrived.

"Here take this" Avelina said as she walked over and gave her a golden medal.

"Thanks,Avelina, the female co-host right?" Nova asked, and like Keith did, she observed the medal. "Yup" Avelina nodded. Nova then walked over to the other contestants.

"Hello, you are-" Nova began

"Keith" Keith answered. "hmm,You actual look like someone I could tolerate talking to"

"Well, we are the only ones here" Nova pointed out, but as she said that Oliver pulled himself, then Loli onto the docks.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked her, as they both sat soaked. Loli just nodded.

"What happened to them?" Nova asked Keith.

"Their imbeciles...well at least the big one is" Keith explained.

 **Nova Lorenz-The Born Leader**

 **Confessionals**

 **Nova- So i am your classical pretty girl, but I'm also so much more. I assure you Nova, is gonna make this season brilliant! So many people aren't here yet, but that doesn't matter. The game has begun. *Grins happily* Well with my looks, social skills, and strategically mind, I can get to work right now. If anything, getting here early was an advantage! Keith seems like a possibly ally from the looks of it. Well,Let the games begin!**

 **End**

"I know it's early, but do you think we could be allies" Nova asked Keith, giving him a friendly smile. Keith thought for a moment. "Like you stated it's early. I rather not align with anybody yet" Keith explained with a blank face. Nova frowned, but then soon looked offended. "If your smart, you'll make an early ally. I'm giving you a hand,so you should take it" Nova said, losing her sweet tone. "And if your smart, you won't make an early enemy" Keith shot back. Nova glared at him, and looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself. "Just consider it. Also I advise you watch how you speak to others if you want to stay in this game" Nova said, before walking off to chat with Loli and Oliver. Keith looked unphased, but was deep in thought.

Chris and Avelina watched the whole encounter. "That was interesting" Chris grinned.

Avelina just gave a small nod in response. "Here comes the next boat" Chris announced.

On the boat was another female girl. It was a small asian girl. The girl had lean muscles, and a inverted triangle figure. She had dyed blue hair, which she had her hair braided in space buns. The girl had fair skin and dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing A blood red loose fitting tank top, with mid-thigh length light wash denim shorts and black high heel boots. The girl had a bright smile on her face.

"Kennedy!" Chris announced. The girl, Kennedy leaped onto the docks, which you could tell she was full of energy. "Hello Chris" Kennedy greeted, she then waved at everyone else.

Kennedy then quickly turned around, her back now facing Chris. She then quickly turned back around, after doing something. "It's nice meeting you" Kennedy said to Chris as she placed out her hand. Chris took her hand, but then couldn't let go. "Uh, you can let go now" Chris told her. "Oh, but I did" Kennedy said with a small smirk. Chris realized a fake hand was attached to his and yelled, "Get this thing off!". Kennedy snickered, and so did Avelina. Nova, Loli, and Oliver who were all just casually talking looked over at their new, fellow, contestant. "Hello, you all must be my future friends! Or enemies! Although i prefer the first one" Kennedy said waving at them. As she walked over to them, Avelina passed her a rock as she passed by. "You did that?" Nova asked pointing at Chris, as he struggled to get off the hand. "Oh, that's just a minor project I've been working on" Kennedy said casually. "You wanna see something really cool!"

"That's already pretty impressive" Loli stated.

"I thought Kennedy was a boy name?" Oliver just said confused

Kennedy didn't look offended, she just chuckled and replied "And what's your name then,chicken boy?"

Before Oliver could answer, another boat was arriving.

 **Kennedy Rose Lee- The Perfectionist Prankster**

 **Confessionals**

 **Kennedy- And that's how you make an entrance! It was a simple prank, but I do have more complex tricks up my sleeve. *As she says this, another fake hand shoots out of her sleeve* Ha, get the pun. Anyways I hope Chris doesn't hold it against me. The lady host seemed to like it. Now this summer gonna be fun!**

 **Nova- Apparently we can't have second confessionals yet. I'm just gonna go ahead and do mine anyways, I'm sure everyone would like to see my face more often anyways. Anyways, that Kennedy girl seems like a threat, plus she was showing-off and I don't if that rubbed anyone else the wrong way.**

 **Loli- So we can have second confessionals now,since someone already went ahead and did it. Okay, so my luck to cause Oliver to fall on me. Well I'm not sure if it was my bad luck or him being clumsy. *She blushes* Well he is kind of cute in my opinion… No. With my luck I can't get boyfriend and win, that's too good to be true. So lets only focus on winning for now.**

 **End**

The next boat, arrived with a boy on it. The boy was 5'10 and had a lean and slender structure. He had a olive skin tone, and some freckles dotted his face. He had pointed end almond shaped dark brown eyes. He had shaggy layered honey blonde hair that reached the base of his neck. He was wearing a raggy dark gray zipped up hoodie, which had thumb holes. He had faded blue jeans and black steel toed work shoes. He also had a necklace made of a silver chain, with a collection of charms, such as a tiny message in a bottle, a cat eye pendant stone carved into a claw, and a locket.

The boy got off the boat, and glanced at Chris confused, which he was still fighting with the fake hand.

"Uh-Hi" The boy said, waiting for Chris to notice him. "Hello..Amber..I'm clearly busy right now!" Chris said in between tugging on the hand. "-DeVoss" Amber added his last name, as he slightly cringed at his first name being said. "Ya, no. I'll go with Amber" Chris said still struggling with the hand.

"Oh right, I should probably fix that" Kennedy said, as she walked over to Chris. Kennedy simply bended over the fake hand and said "It's been nice meeting you." These words triggered a voice command, causing the hand to release Chris. Chris turned to Kennedy glaring. "Okay! That's it! You-" Chris started, but Avelina interrupted him. "Your freaking out already. It's only day one. I guess this is too stressful for you, let me take over"

"No, I'm fine! My hair still looks perfect, so I'm good to go!" Chris barked, forgetting about the hand situation. Kennedy gave Avelina a thankful smile, before walking back to her place on the dock. "Now where was I?" Chris asked confused.

"Um, Chris" Amber said reminding Chris he was still here. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just take this and stand over there" Avelina said, as she passed him a rock.

"Thank you" Amber said cheerfully, as he skipped over to the rest of the cast.

Nova began to approach him, but Oliver reached him first.

"Hello, I'm Oliver! I work for Feet and Beaks!" Oliver exclaimed putting out his hand. Amber shook his hand(wing), but kept glancing at his costume. "Hi..wait,is this the right show?" Amber questioned.

"Ya, Total Drama, right? This it!" Oliver answered grinning.

"Then why are you wearing...never mind, it's cool to be here!" Amber transformed his confusion into excitement. "Ya it is!" Oliver agreed, as they high fived.

"Excuse me! I'm Nova, and yes it is great to be here" Nova said, as she gave Oliver a slight shove to get over to Amber.

"I'm D-oh right, you already heard me say my name" Amber remembered.

"Yes, yes, but let's cut to the chase. We all need an alliance to make it far?" Nova asked, hoping he'll get a clue to what she was offering.

Amber paused thinking. "This isn't a trick question is it?" Amber asked. Nova face-palmed in annoyance.

"Uh, forget it" Nova mumbled, before walking off.

Amber looked at Oliver, who just shrugged.

 **Amber Devoss- The Star Seacher**

 **Confessionals**

 **Amber- Hi I'm Devoss, or...you know Amber. *He frowns for a bit, but then smiles again* I know people may want to know about the name thing, but I don't really want to talk about it right now. What I'm hoping at the moment, is that I can make more friends. Oliver seems nice enough and Nova seemed nice, or at least I think she was being nice.**

 **End**

"-And that's Keith" Oliver said, as he finished explaining the other contestants to Amber.

"Okay, thanks, that helps thing, do you know why I got a rock?" Amber then asked, showing the rock Avelina gave him. Oliver pulled out a rock of his own and said "I don't know, but twinsies!"

Amber smiled a bit, but then kept thinking what the rock was for.

The next boat was arriving and it held another male. The boy had a muscular build, and a fair skin tone. He had round, comforting eyes. He was 6'3, and had brown hair. He was wearing a light blue shirt, which had a picture of a football on it. He then had black shorts, white socks with red stripes at the top, and black running shoes.

The boy got off the boat saying "Good to be here, Chris". He spoke with a slight scottish accent. The boy put out his hand, which Chris was hesitant to shake at first. "Rory, good to see you" Chris replied. "Go over to Avelina, she'll hand you something"

Rory nodded as he jogged over to Avelina. "Here you go" Avelina said as she passed him a medal. "Wow, prizes already and I haven't done anything, yet" Rory commented placing it around his neck. "It's not a prize, but will come in handy later" Avelina explained with a knowing smirk. Rory just nodded, before walking off to meet the other contestants.

Rory decided to talk to Keith, who was standing by himself. "Why are you standing by yourself?" Rory asked him. Keith just turned and looked him up and down. "Hmm... . What's 4+5?" Keith stated. "What? Uh...9?" Rory answered confused. Keith just nodded slowly. "Answered too slowly, well to my circumstance at least , your a dumb jock type" Keith decided.

Rory frowned. "Uh, well I won't exactly call myself dumb,but-"

"You can't stereotype people" Kennedy said jumping into the conversation, as she jumped in between them.

Rory seemed slightly surprised by her sudden appearance, while Keith just seemed unphased.

"Oh Hi" Rory said, happy to meet someone friendlier.

"Hello! I'm Kennedy, nice to meet you" Kennedy said with exaggerated bow. "And I was saying, you can't stereotype people"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Clearly i can, as i just did" Keith said, as he pointed towards Rory.

"Really? If thats so, then stereotype me, Mr Smarty and Fancy pants" Kennedy teased.

"Your strange and slightly smart. The Mad Scientist type" Keith answered quickly, as if he was expecting to be asked this question. Kennedy just chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment! Although that's not all there is to me. If anything this season is about breaking stereotypes about people who are davids and goliaths" Kennedy stated, as she got serious as she said the last part. Keith just glared at her in annoyance.

"Pardon me, I should've said The Annoying Mad Scientist" Keith replied.

Kennedy just shrugged. "I tried, anyways Rory, you want some enjoyable company!" Kennedy asked Rory. "Sure, and uh-nice meeting you" Rory said, as he gave Keith a quick wave, before following Kennedy.

 **Rory Campbell-The Soft Spoken Jock**

 **Confessionals**

 **Rory- Well that was an awkward encounter. I hope things go smooth from here on out. Being a football player*He gestures his shirt* and playing some basketball, I'm hoping that does come to my advantage. I don't think being dumb is my disadvantage. Sure I'm not the brightest person out there, but I got Physical strength and social skills to make up for that. At Least I have one friend already.**

 **Keith- Kennedy is annoying, but at least she's smart. Maybe I could see to that, she works with me. Even though i hate to admit it, I do need an ally to have my back. And She seems like the best option to qualify as a worthy ally.**

 **End**

The next boat contained a female. The girl had a slender body, and was 5.6. The girl had tanned skin, and brown eyes. She had long black hair. She was wearing a red jacket, with a black shirt underneath. She then had black jeans and black shoes. The girl stretched before getting off, which caught….the other girls, attention. The other girls were now starring, some becoming kind of red. The boys however, just gave a normal reaction

"Mr Mclean" the girls greeted, as she walked over to Chris. "Elana, welcome to the island" Chris replied, smiling. Elana grinned at the tropical setting, as she breathed in the fresh air. "I expected it to be more dirty, but hey I'm not complaining. It looks very exotic" Elana commented as she looked around. "Go get something for Avelina, then you can stand with the other contestants." Chris instructed. Elana walked over to Avelina, who suddenly seemed flustered. "Take it!" Avelina said looking down, not looking Elana in the face as she passed her a medal. "Thank you" Elena said politely, as Avelina muttered something under her breath. Elana then began to approach her other fellow contestants.

"Is it just me or is she like…" Nova began, while still staring.

"Ultra-hot?" Loli finished her sentence.

"You boys see that too right?" Nova asked the boys.

"Ya"

"Sure"

"Yup, I see things too"

Oliver, Rory, and Amber all said to be nice. Keith just shrugged.

Nova walked over to Elena, who was starting to walk over to Loli.

"Hello, I'm Nova" Nova greeted, as she managed to stop herself from starting to blush.

"Nice to meet you, I'm guessing you already heard my name" Elana replied, as she gave a small grin.

"Ya heard your name" Nova agreed, as she couldn't help, but blush when she smiled. Elana grinned as she noticed Nova blushing, knowing her charm was working nice and well. She then turned to Loli. "And you are?" Elena asked her.

"Loli. . Hi. Me. Like. Have. Crush. Fell. Water" Loli said not being able to speak properly.

Rather than being confused, Elana just laughed. Loli frowned embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but this happens a lot, when i talk to people..." Elana explained.

"Okay. Nice. -" Loli slowly backed up, until she fell off the docks into the water.

"Watch out!" Elana warned a little too late. "oops...She can swim right?" Elana asked concerned to Nova, who just shrugged. "Don't worry, I got this!" Rory yelled, as he had noticed the situation. He ran to the edge of the docks before diving in.

 **Elana Ivory- The Seductress**

 **Confessionals**

 **Elana- So I'm glad to be here. As you can clearly see, I have the beauty that can even rival the beauty of The greek goddess of Beauty Aphrodite. But it seems that goddess might as well have cursed me, for my beauty to only be noticed by females. But no matter, since my curse is also a gift that proves to be effective. I do hope I can find love here, because where else to find love than reality tv!**

 **Loli- *It shows her shivering a bit* Okay good thing I brought many changes of clothes. I fell in the water again, which is great. Thanks for that world! Keep sending me your best shot! *As she turns to leave, the toilet begins to shoot water at her* I was kidding! World show me mercy!**

 **End**

"Chris where are our luggage?" Loli asked, as she was now on the docks trying to dry off in the sun. "In the cabins already, Why?" Chris answered. "How did they already get to the cabin? Nevermind,anyways can I go get a change of clothes please" Loli begged, eager to get out of her soaked outfit. "Sorry, you'll have to dry off like you did the first time. Oh look here comes another boat" Chris announced.

The boat contained another female. The girl was 5'6 and had a pale skin tone. She had a hourglass figure and long black hair that reached her waist. The girl had black downturned eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a black trim, with a white mini skirt. She then had white flats on her feet.

"Future winner has arrived" The girl said, but only loud enough for Chris to hear.

"I like your confidence Azalea" Chri greeted Azalea.

"Oh please, call me Auzzy. And this game is gonna be so fun, cause I'm ready to play" Auzzy winks at the camera, before walking off. "Now that's a real player there" Chris whispered to the cameras.

"Here take this" Avelina said to Auzzy, when she walked over to her. She passed her a rock, which Auzzy frowned. "Uh, why am i getting a dirty rock!" Auzzy complained. Avelina sighed in annoyance, then answered "It's important for later" Auzzy grudgingly took it as she walked down the dock.

"I know she said it's important, but I don't want to be carrying a rock the whole time. I'll just deal with whatever consequences" Auzzy decided before tossing the rock into the water.

"I wouldn't do that" Amber said walking over to her. "I'm Devoss,and Chris said those rocks are important for later"

"Oh, so you except me to carry a rock the whole time" Auzzy asked him, crossing her arms.

"No...well yes..well...is this a tri-"

"No it's not a trick question, the answer is yes. You gotta keep your rock" Nova said jumping in. Auzzy looked at Nova, confused where she came from.

"uh,Can you mind your business" Auzzy snapped.

"Well I'm giving good advice. So learn to listen" Nova said back in a condescending tone.

"Okay, but I don't know you. Your getting all up in my grill. So here's your own advice: Mind your business!" Auzzy shouted looking very annoyed. Nova glared at her, obviously also annoyed. Amber was surprised how fast the conversation turned unpleasant.

"Okay we have a problem if your gonna be yelling at me" Nova said as she began to approach Auzzy. Auzzy clenched her fiist, and growled. "Woah, ladies please don't fight" Amber said getting between them. Auzzy rolled her eyes at Amber, but decided it was best not to fight "Fine, but don't talk to me" Auzzy stated to Nova. "Wasn't planning to" Nova said back.

 **Azalea Leigh Rosales- The Bossy Diva**

 **Confessionals**

 **Auzzy- My first day and I already hate someone. Honestly I don't want to want to play mean...yet. I still need to play nice to survive now. Hopefully that stupid girl goes home. When I said I was ready to play, I mean i'm ready to play.**

 **End**

Auzzy glared, as Nova flipped her hair and walked away.

"Wow, drama, huh?" Chris said nudged Avelina. She just smiled a bit. "I kind of get why you like this…..kind of" Avelina said.

Chris just smiled, before turning to the camera. "So drama, already started stirring up. We'll get back to you after this quick break. Then we'll introduce our other 9 contestants! We'll be back on Total Drama David Vs Goliath!"

 **So this is the first episode, and I was glad to get it out. I decided to split the first episode into three sections, with the two introduction chapters and the challenge chapter. So the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter. Like I said i'll progress as the story continues, so if there is any errors sorry about that.**

 **Okay now please review, I do have a few questions.**

 **Who do you like? Who do you not like so far?**

 **You probably be able to tell, but what is the reason the gold medals and rocks are for?There is two reasons actual, but one you probably won't guess.**

 **How do you think the other OC's will shake things up? How do you think your OC(if they weren't in this chapter) will shake things up?**

 **Also did I portray your character right? I'll need to know in these first three chapters, because once the plot starts, I won't be able to change it without having an affect on the plot. Although still be polite though while explaining.**


	2. Episode 1: Ice to Meet You! Part 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm pretty sure you all guessed correctly, when you said the items were to divide the team. I won't really except you to guess the second reason though. As for the time the chapters come out, expect mostly a while wait. Anyways enjoy the chapter and review!**

"Wow, drama, huh?" Chris said nudged Avelina. She just smiled a bit. "I kind of get why you like this…..kind of" Avelina said, before pointing. "The next boat is arriving"

The next boat contained a hispanic male on it. The boy was 5'6 with almond shaped brown eyes. The boy had a lean frame and a warm beige skin tone. He had black surf styled hair, with long bangs, which one covered his right eye, and had a soul patch. He was wearing a black and red hoodie jacket, with some black and red then had some black and red checkerboard running shoes, and had some black and red headphones around his neck.

"The black and the red, you must be ready to play this game like it's checkers" Chris joked, but only got a few chuckles. "H-hello, Chris. I would play game like checkers, but I prefer horror games better" The boy replied. "Games...your not another Sam are you, because-"

"Nope,yo soy diferente" The boy quickly answered in spanish, while he looked over Chris shoulder to observe the rest of the cast. "Why are you speaking Spanish? Oh right..okay then Therion, head on over to Avelina" Chris announced, as Therion nodded and strolled over to Avelina. "Here you go" Avelina said as she passed him a rock. "Thanks..i guess" Therion said, as he then walked over to everyone else. He was approached by Rory. "Welcome to the Island i'm Rory" Rory greeted. Kennedy also walked to greet him.

"Ya, welcome! Name's Kennedy" Kennedy grinned. Therion gave them a small wave.

"Nice to meet you Chico and Chica" Therion greeted.

"Oh spanish, I always wanted to speak a second language" Rory commented.

Therion just simply nodded, before sitting down of the docks; pulling out a nintendo switch and beginning to play on it.

"Wow, you got that pass Chris, nice" Kennedy stated pointing at the nintendo console.

"What games do you have?!" Rory asked curiously.

"Chris doesn't know that I have this, and I want to keep it that way" Therion explained, he then says " Playing Smash"

 **Therion Suarez-The Introverted Gamer**

 **Confessionals**

 **Therion- So finally on the island. *He stretches a bit* So the reason I was speaking spanish was because I have Asperger, so it's just easier to speak in s-spanish rather than english sometimes. Talking may not be my jam, but video games are, but I'm still no Sam.** **todo el mundo es agradable, hasta ahora, Pero todavía necesito mantener un ojo abierto para ver con quién estoy trabajando.**

 **End**

The next boat carried another boy. The boy was 5'8 and thin, and had fair skin. He had black hair that was in a high fade comb over style. He was wearing a black shirt, with blue denim jeans. He had black nike shoes. He also had a small book in his right pocket.

"Michael" Chris smiled, waving at the boy, named Michael. " Ready to play, Chris" Michael smiled and shook his hand. Like others before him, Michael glanced over Chris's shoulder to observe the competition. "Go get something for Avelina" Chris then directed, pointing over at Avelina. Michael gave a quick nod, before walking over to Avelina. "Here" Avelina said, as she passed Michael a medal. "Thanks" Michael said, before walking over to the rest of the cast. Like Nova, his first tactic was to make an ally or rather to him a puppet. "Hello" Michael said greeting Auzzy. Auzzy still looked annoyed, from the argument from earlier.

"Stupid girl, she doesn't know who's…" Auzzy mumbled, before noticing Michael. "What I'm not in the mood!"

"I can see that, what or rather who got you so angry?" Michael asked. "Her!" Auzzy slightly yelled as he pointed at Nova who just happened to be near.

"Okay, like what's your problem" Nova asked crossing her arms turning to look at them.

"My problem is you! You started this whole thing!" Auzzy snapped.

"I don't start things, but I do end them" Nova said sassy.

Michael slightly smirked as he watched this argument, but quickly changed his face to a frown. "Ladies please, no need to fight" Michael said, although his tone didn't sound like he cared much.

 **Michael Thompson- The Manipulator**

 **Confessionals**

 **Michael- I was only here for a bit, and I already found a situation I can take control of. Since me and Nova both have medals, i can assume we'll be on the same team. She seems like someone that I can use later on. I think looking at the competition, the game will be easy enough so you can say I've already won**

 **Auzzy- Get yourself together. We need to keep it cool Auzzy. Okay so I know i shouldn't get caught up in drama so early, but that girl so doesn't know who she is messing with. She's so gonna get it!**

 **End**

"Michael's right there is no need to fight" Elana said walking over to them. "And who put-" Auzzy was about to screech, but Elana's charm caught her off guard. "Oh uh hello"

"Hi, name's Elana. I was just saying there is no need to argue" Elana explained slightly frowning. "Well I didn't start anything, so don't point a finger at me. This conversation is done." Nova said, before walking away. Auzzy obviously looked like she wanted to say something. "Last Word" Auzzy said plainly. Elana and Michael looked at her confused. "What? I wanted the last word, but didn't know what to say.." Auzzy explained in a whiny tone.

"Here comes the next boat" Chris noted, as he pointed in the direction of the boat. "Do you always has to vocalize the approach of a boat, we can all clearly see the boat coming" Keith pointed out to Chris. "Shut it Keith, let me do my job" Chris said in annoyance.

The boat contained a 5'4 girl, with extremely fair skin. The girl had a slightly chubby build, with her hips being slightly curve. She had round blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair, which was kept in a messy bun. She was wearing a off-the shoulder sky blue sweater,over a black halter top and 3/4th black leggings. She also had black converse shoes and she has sliver oval shaped framed glasses.

"Hello MR MCLEAN!" The girl called from the boat. "I'm actual so glad to be here" The girl said as she ran off the boat, and went up and hugged Chris. "Hello Aurora, please stop touching me. This is a new shirt" Chris stated as he slightly pushed Aurora way. He started wiping his shirt, although nothing was visibly there.

"But I'm not dirty!?" Aurora said frowning. "How could you say-"

"Okay, okay, whatever your not dirty" Chris said rolling his eyes. Aurora smiled again, as she began to walk over to the other contestants. "Take this, you'll need" Avelina said as she passed Aurora a golden medal. "Oh a medal! Thanks, I'm honored to have this. So what did I win?!" Aurora asked as she placed it around her neck. "Nothing, well nothing yet" Avelina said with a slight shrug. Aurora shrugged as well, still satisfied with receiving the medal. She then walked over to everyone else. "Hello everyone! Im Aurora! Now if one of you strong boys don't mind, could you get my bags!" Aurora said, as she looked over at Rory. "Oh, uh sure. I would, but the bags got to the cabins already...somehow" Rory explains, saying the last part curiously. Like he said the boat was now empty, and was pulling away from the docks. "Sounds interesting!" Aurora grinned wondering how the bags disappeared, but then got distracted when she saw Oliver. "A chicken?!" Aurora noted, as she saw Oliver. "Oh i'm not chicken. I can be very brave" Oliver said, but then glanced down at his costume. "Oh you mean this thing. It isn't real" Oliver said with a chuckle. "I know it isn't real! I mean, like why are you wearing it" Aurora clarified. "Oh, for my Restaurant. Jimmy Beaks and Feets" Oliver said as he held up his sign. Aurora looked immediately disgusted, but tried to hide it. "Oh thats uh..cool" Aurora said awkwardly.

 **Aurora Von Bell- The Over-Enthusiastic Cook**

 **Confessionals**

 **Aurora- It's my first confessional! Eeeeh, this is so cool! Okay anyways, I'm like so excited to be here, if you couldn't tell. I got this cool medal thing, so that's awesome! I wonder what team is gonna be on?! Anyways I'm a cook, so no matter what team i'm on i hope they appreciate my cooking. That chicken boy, works for that horrible restaurant, my and my family went there one time. It wasn't as good as the signs want you to think. As a cook, I assure you my food is a lot better!**

 **End**

"Here comes the next boat" Chris said, pointing in the direction of the incoming boat. "What boat? The boat, which we all can see coming with our own eyes?" Keith added sarcastically

"That One" Chris said through gritted teeth, as he tried to keep a smile. "Oh thank you, i won't have noticed-" Keith started, but Chris interrupted him. "I promise you if you say one more word, it'll be the last you say on the island"

Keith rolled his eyes, but did remain silent.

The next boat was carrying a tall 6 ft., olive toned, Asian boy. He had monolid medium brown eyes, which he had a small ,dark beauty mark under his left eye. He had unkempt black hair, that was fairly long and reached his was wearing a gray pull over hoodie, with a white shirt underneath. He then had some black pants and black work shoes. On his hoodie he had the kanaji (Chinese characters/letters, used by japanese) of his name. The boy also had a black cord around his neck, which had two wood beads that had the kanji of two other peoples name.

As the boy walked off his boat, he yawned a bit. "Good afternoon, Chris" The boy greeted, as he stretched. "Sebastian, you looking tired, bro" Chris stated frowning. Sebastian just shrugged, "It was a long boat ride, so I decided to take a little nap".

"A little nap? Whatever you say, go over to Avelina, she'll give you something" Chris directed. "Okay, it's nice meeting you Chris, by the way" Sebastian said, although you couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or was genuine. "Was he mocking me?" Chris asked to the camera, looking confused.

"Here you go" Avelina said as she passed Sebastian a rock. "What exactly is the rock for?" Sebastian asked. "Oh you'll see" Avelina replied, before motioning him to go. Sebastian nods, as he walks over to everyone else. "Hello" Loli greeted Sebastian. "Hello, I see lots of people arrived already" Sebastian observed with a tired yawn. "Ya, I'm Loli" Loli explained giving a smile. Sebastian nodded, but kept a straight face. "Nice to meet you, Loli," Sebastian replied, "So has anything interesting happened yet"

Loli nodded, and gestured to her slightly still wet outfit. "Also two girls got into a fight, well an argument that almost turned into a fight I mean" Loli added, glancing in the direction of Auzzy and Nova. "a fight already? I wasn't excepting one till like the second day" Sebastian said, turning to see who Loli was staring at.

 **Sebastion Taro- The Sleepy Big Brother**

 **Confessionals**

 **Sebastion- I'm tired *yawns* like usual. I'm glad to finally be here, well kind of glad. I'm not gonna like waking up early for the challenges, but other than that I think I'll be fine. I definitely wanna be a brotherly figure for most of the campers, so they respect and bond with me.. I am used to being a parental figure after all….**

 **End**

"Why is he playing video games?" Sebastian asked, referencing Therion. Loli shrugged, just noticing this for the first time. Therion was deep in the game, and Rory and Kennedy were around him blocking Chris from seeing him. "Should we tell Chris?" Sebastian asked. "Tell?Well, if we tell he might get mad and-" Loli began, but Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm kidding, relax" Sebastian said. Loli realized this and chuckled. "I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me if you need anything" Sebastian said as he walked down the dock.

The next boat was now approaching. Chris gave Keith a quick look, before announcing "And here comes the next boat!" Chris then glared at Keith, expecting him to say something. Keith just rolled his eyes, but remained silent. Chris smiled seeing Keith said nothing.

The next boat carried an African American female. She was 5'10, with a strong, athletically build. She had deep set lime green eyes and a light mahogany skin tone. The girl had black curly hair, which was tied up in a puff life bun, with wispy tendrils framing her face, and curled up bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a buttoned up waist black leather vest ,over a red bell sleeved collared shirt. It also had bw detail and was spotted with

white stars. She then had black Capris and some red and white striped converse. She also had some bronze earrings in the shape of keys and a black bandana with red cherry print tied around her bun as a headband. She had red vintage horn-rimmed glasses on her face. In her left pocket vest pocket she had bronze antique analog pocket watch which had a chain that linked to her belt loop.

The girl wasn't in one of Chris's boat, but rather a normal boat you row. The girl had finished rowing, and wiped a sweat from her forehead.

"You do know you didn't have to do that, right?" Chris stated frowning. "And take your fancy pansy motor boat? I can steer myself, besides I don't mind the work" The girl responded as she climbed onto the docks. "Well atleast your here, Benjamia" Chris said as he gave her a smile. "Oh just call me Benji, and it's great to be here Mr Mclean" Benji responded with a grin.

"Just go over to Avelina, she'll hand you something" Chris instructed, as he pointed towards Avelina. "Okie Dokie" Benji said as she walked over to Avelina.

"Hello Ma'am, your suppose to give me something" Benji said, as she reached Avelina. "Here you go" Avelina said as she passed her a rock. Benji took it, before walking off to greet the other contestants. "hopefully , this comes in handy. A stick could've been more useful, though" Benji said to herself. Benji then noticed Rory and Kennedy crowding around Therion. "Oh be Samus! The way her suit is designed is awesome! Welp that's going onto the idea list" Kennedy sad cheerfully, as she jotted do an idea. "Oh maybe pick Little Mac, boxers are really strong" Rory suggested. Benji came and glanced over Kennedy's shoulder.

"hey , um you're not suppose to have a tablet" Benji said crossing her arms. "This isn't a tablet, it's a Nintendo Switch" Therion corrected, not looking up from the game. "Nintendo what? Whatever it is, it isn't allowed" Benji replied, frowning. "Oh come on new person I don't know, please let us have our fun" Kennedy begged trying to make puppy eyes. "But, yall will get in trouble with that thinga-bob, it's rather best to get rid of it" Benji said still believing to get rid of it. Therion looked up for moment and hesitated."Fine I'll put it away, but please don't tell Chris I have it" Therion said, as he turned off the switch. Benji thought for a moment considering it. "Fine, I'll keep it a secret" Benji finally decided. "Thank you, chica" Therion smiled at her, which Benji smiled back. Benji then walked off to socialize more with other contestants. Therion sighed once she was gone, looking tempted to bring the game back out. Rory noticed this and tried to change the subject. "So why did you decide to join the show?" Rory asked trying to make conversation.

 **Benjamina Greathouse - The Old Fashion Soul**

 **Confessionals**

 **Benji- So ya, ya, to get to the point I don't like fancy pansy technology. Some may say it's a disadvantage, but for me it's an advantage. Out here in nature, we do things old fashion way, or in better words my way. I do hope I can make friends at moment,so I can survive these first few days. I'm hoping that boy doesn't hold it against me, that I told him to put away his tech thing. I was only doing what was right and following the rules.**

 **End**

Benji noticed Nova and Aurora talking. "So we need two other people, got it" Nova explained to Aurora. "Sure! I'm so happy to have an alliance!" Aurora almost yelled, but Nova quieted her down. "Uh, are you like trying to blow our cover" Nova said rather rudely "Sorry, geez. I'm just excited, aren't you?" Aurora asked frowning, but quickly converting back to her energetic personality. "Ya, I am but we need to- Oh hi!" Nova noticed Benji, and quickly turned on her sweet tone. "Your the new girl, I'm Nova and this is Aurora" Nova said, as Aurora waved at Benji happily. Benji gave them a small grin. "It's nice to meet yall, I see you already know my name. What were you two discussing?" Benji asked curiously.

"Oh we were just talking about our al-"Aurora began, but was nudged by Nova in the elbow.

"Ow" Aurora complained as she rubbed her elbow. "Nothing important. We were talking about our applications she meant" Nova said innocently. Benji raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, but I hope your not lying" Benji responded. "Me? Lie? Please, I'm like honest 98% of the time" Nova said with a chuckle. "And the other 2%?" Benji asked.

"Lets not discuss the other 2%" Nova decided, which Benji decided to just go with it. Aurora seemed confused, but decided to go with it. "Ya, we were talking about our applications. Nova was telling me how she farted during her audition" Aurora made up. Nova cringed as she heard what Aurora said about her farting, but forced herself to nod.

 **Confessionals**

 **Benji- Hi, it's me again. I know I'm back here already, so soon, but I do have a few more words to say. Talking to Nova and Aurora, made my feel like I was back in school. There the popular girls, and I'm the new girl trying to fit in. They seem nice enough, but everyone knows the popular girl cliche with the popular girls being mean jerks. But hey I'll try not to prejudge them, and be friends with them**

 **Nova- So I got one alliance member, Aurora. She's kind of annoying, but at the same time she kind of gets me and we understand each other. I do hope to expand my alliance with more numbers, specifically people that bring more to the table. Also that thing about me farting is so not true! I fart as much as i Lie which is 2% of the time!**

 **End**

The next boat was carrying a tall and muscular caucasian male on it. The boy had green almond eyes and a tanned skin tone. He had messy short brown hair. The boy was wearing overalls with a red longed sleeved shirt underneath. He then had steel toe boots, which were black.

The boy hopped off the boat, and gave Chris a wave. "Nice to meet-ya, Chris" the boy greeted, with his hand out for a shake. "Birch, how's it going" Chris replied as he took his hand. "I'm good, and everything is fine back home" Birch replied. "That's great" Chris grinned, although his tone showed he didn't really care, "Go get something from Avelina"

Birch nodded, before walking off towards Avelina. "Here you go" Avelina said as he passed him a medal. Birch grinned as he put it on. "Thanks, this makes me feel like a winner already, although winning the real prize ought to be harder" Birch said, mostly speaking to himself. "Um sure, just go" Avelina said, as she shooed him off.

As soon as Birch walked down the docks, there was a gasp heard. "Hey, aren't you Woody from 'Power Knockdown'?" Elana asked as she approached Birch. "Like from Season 3?"

Birch was surprised to be noticed so fast, but smiled anyways. "Thats me! You can call me Birch though, Woody was just a nickname on the show" Birch explained with a grin.

Michael who had overheard the conversation decided to join in, "You were on a show, huh?"

Birch nodded proudly. "I joined for my family mostly, I wanted to help support them. We live in a small farm town, so it was nice to go out to help them" Birch said clarifying why he entered. Elana nodded smiling at Birch, while Michael conspicuously smirked deviously . "Ah, so Birch you must have some show experience? What placement did you make on the show?" Michael asked, quite loudly that it attracted some people's attention. Birch was unaware to those now staring with curiosity. "I guess you could say I got some experience" Birch said with a shrug. "I made 8th out of 16 people"

"You did really good" Elana agreed. "Oh ya real good on that show. 8 out of 16, is the halfway mark" Michael said once again quite loud. Elana gave him a look of confusion, but decided it was nothing important. Birch then felt someone tap on his back. "Phew, I thought I was the only farm folk" Benji said as Birch turned to face her, "Name's Benji" Birch greeted her back as they slowly got acquainted.

 **Birch Hatchman- The Small Town Farm Boy**

 **Confessionals**

 **Birch- Hello it's Birch here, or Woody to those of you who have watched 'Power Knockdown'. I'm glad to be back on TV again, hoepfully I can get the money this time to help my family. It already seems like I have a few fans and a couple of friends, so that's nice. So far things seem nice, I just wonder how things will go from here out**

 **Michael- Ha! I literally was painting a big fat target on his back, in bright red, and he didn't even notice! Now people will see him as a potential threat, which is perfect just in case my team, assuming it's the people with the medals, need a first boot. This game is too easy.**

 **End**

The next boat was now arriving, carrying a female on it. The girl was 5'9 and had a pale skin tone. The girl had almond shaped blue eyes and a hourglass shaped body. She had raven colored hair that covered her ears and slightly covered her eyes. She was wearing an open denim jacket that reached her stomach, and a white shirt with a heavy metal band logo underneath. The sleeves on her jacket reach above her elbows while the white shirt goes to her mid forearm. She has ripped dark blue skinny jeans and wears black boots

The had a small smile on her face as she climbed off the boat, and took a look at her surrounding area. "Enjoying the tropical setting, Ashley" Chris said more as a statement, than a question. Ashley frowned as she noticed Chris watching. "Ya it's nice" Ashley just replied, now looking like she cared less. "Wow, that was a mood swing" Chris said chuckling. Ashley just shrugged at Chris' comment. "Things change, people change, places change, times change. It's how the world is" Ashley said simply, before walking off.

"Okay...that was weird.." Chris said turning to look at the camera.

As Ashley walked by, Avelina tapped on her. "Here take this, you'll need it" Avelina said handing her a rock. "A rock?" Ashley said in a 'Are you serious?' tone. "Trust me, it will come in handy. Just take it and go" Avelina just said. Ashley gave her one more look, before taking it and walking off.

As Ashley walked down the docks considering who to talk to, she came across Sebastian and decided he was the best option. Sebastian wasn't sleeping, but just laying down relaxing.

"Hey" Ashley greeted, as she sat down on the docks, letting her legs hang over. "I'm just gonna sit here, if you don't mind" Sebastian looked up at her.

"Oh I don't mind, it's fine. I'm Sebastian" Sebastian replied, now sitting up. Ashley looked at his blank face trying to see if she could find any sense of emotion, when she find none, she turned to look off in the distance. "What?" Sebastian asked noticing her staring. "Nothing...I'm just admiring the view" Ashley responded.

 **Ashley Brooks-The Cynical City Girl**

 **Confessionals**

 **Ashley- The bright clear sky, the breeze through my hair. Oh it sure does feel good to get away from the city, and be someplace else. This wasn't the exact place I was planning for, but I can work with it. I guess if I'm gonna be in this competition thing, I'm gonna atleast try. I've also noticed I'm not the only one that seems distance. Sebastian is so hard to read, even harder to read than me, and trust me I'm a locked book. Everyone has their own different background, it's like all different mysteries waiting to be solved...**

 **End**

The next boat was now pulling onto the docks. It contained another female. The girl was 4'9, thin, and muscular. She had pale blue eyes and dark tanned skin. The girl had black hair tied in a messy bun. She was wearing a light purple v-neck t-shirt with short sleeves; and had a layered dark blue skirt. Once the boat stopped being in motion. The girl flipped off her boat, landing on the docks below. "Mae, some entrance" Chris said smiling, at the new contestant, Mae. "Oh that was nothing" Mae dismissed, with a cheeky grin. "Sure, a front flip off a boat, with the risk of landing in the cold watery depths below, certainly is nothing. Especially compared to the challenges you might face…" Chris said smirking mischievously. "Whatever, I'm up for any challenge!" Mae said confidently, as she put her fist into the air. "We'll see about that soon enough...anyways go over to Avelina to get something" Chris directed. Mae walked over a Avelina, which she received a golden medal. "A medal, sweet! Is this just cause I did that flip, because if you think that's cool then-"

"No, just take it. It'll come in handy later, that's all I'm gonna say" Avelian interupted. Mae smiled proudly anyways glad to have the medal. "Thanks then" Mae called, before walking off. "Hmm..I think I like this one…" Avelina said to herself, with a small smile. "Trust me never get clingy to the things. One minute you love them, the next minute your giving them the boot" Chris warned shaking his head. Avelina just gave Chris an confused look. "Remind me to never take your advice" Avelina said with a serious look. "Hey take it or leave it" Chris shrugged.

Meanwhile,Mae started to head down the docks, heading towards the island. "I hope Chris doesn't mind a little expedition" Mae said to herself, as she dashed past everyone else, rather stealthy. She almost reached the end of the docks, when she noticed Kennedy on the sandy area under the docks. Kennedy was in deep concentration, as she fiddled with a little round thing. "This goes here...and then I need to twist this" Kennedy mumbled, not noticing Mae climbing under there. "What are you up to?" Mae asked suspicious and curiously. Kennedy jumped causing her to break apart of her machine. "No,no,no, no!" Kennedy screeched as she tried to recover the lost piece. "Oops...Um sorry?" Mae said awkwardly as she slowly backed away. Kennedy groaned, but turned to face Mae. "Oh no it's fine, I can rebuild it! I hope...Anyways who are you, sorry I wasn't paying attention to the new contestants arriving" Kennedy said, as she became more relaxed. She was bending over and looking for her missing piece as she talked. " I'm Mae, just got here. And what should I call you?" Mae said, she began helping her look. "You can call me, Kennedy!" Kennedy said with a small grin. "Nice meeting ya. What were you building, anyways?!" Mae asked, but Kennedy didn't get the chance to respond as the next boat arrived on the island

 **Mae Sandwell-The Wild Child**

 **Confessionals**

 **Mae- So I'm finally here! I know I just arrived, but all I want to do is explore that island. I may haven't gotten to get to exploring yet, but I did chat with one of the other contestants. Which everyone knows you need friends in games like these. Although I'm still sorting out if I can trust Kennedy or anyone else for that matter, since a person like me needs someone to have their back. For now I'm just flying solo.**

 **End**

Mae climbed onto the docks. She looked back at Kennedy, who motioned for her to go on without her.

"The last and final boat!" Chris announced to the other contestants. "Finally, took long enough.." Auzzy mumbled as she walked over to Chris. The contestants all looked either nervous or confident, all knowing after this last boat the game will have officially begun.

The last ship definitely didn't look like a normal ship. "Last! But certainly not least!" A voice called from the boat. The boat was designed to resemble a Roman fleet ship, although it was designed poorly from the way it was moving so slowly. On board was a 5'11, fairly muscular boy. He had slightly dark skin and average sized emerald green eyes. He had short, wavy dark brown hair that is parted on one side and limited sideburns. He was just wearing a red toga and some sandals. He did have an old analog watch on his right wrist though.

Everyone stared at him either in confusion or in amusement. "And I thought I was old fashion. This is like old, old,old fashion" Benji commented, causing a few people to snicker.

The boy climbed onto the docks and stood pridefully with both hands on his hip. "I have finally arrived! You may now cheer and applause" The boy announced grinning. Saldy he only received blank stares. "I SAID YOU MAY CHEER AND APPLAUSE! DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?! UT LAETIFICET TE, OMNIS LAUS!" The boy began speaking Latin. "We understand you! Stop yelling!" Mae yelled covering her ears in annoyance. "Can you all like shut up! Trying to do introductions here. Welcome Gaius to the islands!" Chris said forcing a smile as he stared at the new contestant. "I can introduce myself, Mclean. I'm Remus, and i'm here to restore Rome and all its glory!" Remus said proudly. There was a moment of awkward silence. "You do know there is a reason Rome, is called Ancient Rome. It's gone, dead, non-existent. Unless your talking about Italy" Keith said,in a tone as if he was speaking to a child. "Also if i recall, in Roman myth Remus was one of the two brothers meant to create Rome. But he died, because his brother killed him. I wonder if there is a coincidence in the name choice.."

Remus shook his head stubbornly and rolled his eyes. "This Remus you speak of, must have named himself after me. I don't blame him" Remus said smirking. Keith face-palmed, and sighed. "Look just shut up, and take this" Avelina said as she passed Remus a gold medal. "You dare tell me to shu-Oh nice medal, all is forgive" Remus grinned as he put the medal around his neck.

 **Gaius Remus Maximus- The Rough Roman**

 **Confessionals**

 **Remus- So your favorite player that you all are gonna root for all season has arrived! Those other contestants are some tough crowd, they definitely don't understand the superiority of the Roman Empire. That's okay, because when this season is over and Rome is brought back to its former glory, they'll surely never forget Rome!**

 **Keith- I have a large ego myself, that's a fact that I don't like admitting. Yes, I may have a large ego, but at least I don't have something like schizophrenia, which i think I'm a Roman from BCE. You can't find decent people these days.**

 **end**

Avelina picked up the now empty boxes and walked over to stand next to Chris. "Okay, so now that your all finally here, we can get started. I know you probably already made friends with a few people and would prefer to be on a team with them, but that isn't the deciding team factor. As you know you either received a rock or a medal. If you got a rock your on team David, the loser team,as I like to call you. Avelina is like your captain" Chris explained, but then noticed Auzzy raised her hand. "I don't have like a rock or medal, so like can I pick my team" Auzzy explained, hoping Chris said yes. Chris was considering it, and looked about to agree, but Avelina spoke "Oh please, I remember giving you a rock. Don't try and lie" Auzzy frowned, knowing her plan failed. "Actual ya I remember getting a rock now, silly me" Auzzy said smiling, hiding her frustration. "If I call your name your a David" Avelina said as she placed the two boxes down in front of her, to look at the contestants.

"Ashley"

Ashley walked over to stand by Nova.

"Amber"

"Devoss" Amber corrected as he walked over, still not liking his first name being used.

"Kennedy"

"Coming" Kennedy called, as she came from under the docks. Avelina decided not to ask.

"Sebastian"

It took a while, but Sebastian eventually got up and walked over to stand by Nova

"Loli"

Loli grinned as she walked over and stood by Sebastian.

"Auzzy"

Auzzy crossed her arms, and frowned as she walked over to the group.

"Oliver"

Oliver walked over, doing the chicken dance, mostly because of his chicken costume

"Therion"

Therion looked at his team, before walking over

"And Benji"

Benji smiled at Avelina and walked over to her team.

"Were the Davids!" Avelina said confidently, hoping her team shared her same spirit.

 **Confessionals**

 **Ashley- My team is interesting to say the least. I can see why they call us Davids**

 **Auzzy- David?! Who do you think I am!**

 **Therion- Huh, my team doesn't look too bad. From what I can tell the other team does seem a lot physically stronger than us, but that's the only advantage I see**

 **Amber-** **I like my team, I'm glad I'm with Oliver! My team seems nice, which is good so we can avoid conflicts and stay united!**

 **End**

"And the rest of you, are the Mighty Goliaths!" Chris exclaimed.

"Meaning Rory"

Rory cheered as he ran over to Chris.

"Elana"

Elana smiled as she walked over and stood by Rory.

"Keith"

Keith face showed he could care less what team was on, but he strutted over anyways.

"Nova"

Nova walked over, excited to be placed onto a team.

"Birch"

Birch walked over smiling at his placement.

"Mae"

Mae ran over to her team, smirking.

"Michael"

Michael nodded to himself, as he walked over to his team.

"Aurora"

Aurora squealed happily as she ran over to stand by Nova.  
"And of course, me Remus" Remus said himself walking over.

"Yes, you.." Chris said as he once again forced a smile.

 **Confessionals**

 **Nova- So this is my team! First thing first is to assert myself as the leader!**

 **Mae- Man, I'm glad to be a Goliath! Time to get into game mode!**

 **Birch- I like my team so far, now that I'm not worrying about who's on my team. i'm now wondering about what's the first challenge**

 **Michael- So I was right about the team setup. Great, I now I can put some plans into action!**

 **End**

"With teams made, lets go ahead and discuss your first challenge, which is happening just about now" Chris said looking down at his watch. "A challenge already?" Amber asked looking kind of worried. "Sorry, but yup" Avelina confirmed

" This challenge is gonna be an immunity challenge, which whatever team loses will vote someone off right away,like right after the challenge. Your rocks and medals will come in handy during the challenge, so your team is lucky if no one lost theirs(The David's glance at Auzzy, who blushes embarrassed). The winning tribe will get a secret reward that also has to do with the rocks and medals. Any questions?" Chris looks at all the campers excited for the torture he'll get to put them in. Loli raised her hand shyly. "Yes Loli" Chris said "Chris, we barely know anyone, so how can we pick who to go" Loli asked, as other people nodded agreeing with her question. "That's the reason this challenge is called 'Ice Breaker', so who's ready to play?"

 **Teams**

 **David: Ashley,Kennedy,Loli,Oliver,Amber,Therion,Sebastian,Auzzy,Benji**

 **Goliath: Keith, Rory,Mae,Nova,Aurora, Remus, Birch, Michael,Elana**

 **So finally got this chapter out! I just wanted to apologize if some parts seem rushed, I was tired when writing this at night, so thats why. Also I know the screen time probably wasn't completely equal, but I promise i'll get better at dividing it, so all the contestants get a time to be seen. Here's some questions to answer in the reviews:**

 **Who do you like? Who do you not like?**

 **Which team do you like better?**

 **Did I portray your character correctly?**

 **Which team do you think will lose? Who do you think will go home?**

 **What do you think the challenge will be?**


	3. Episode 1 Ice Meeting You! Part 3

**Thank You guys for the reviews, I did appreciate them. I think i saw majority of people saying David's would lose, but a few said Goliaths. I do agree with all your reasoning, but the question still is who will lose? Well the only way to find out is reading this chapter! So read on! And Review! Also I apologize for the long wait, but I can't really promises any of the chapter to come any faster, so sorry about that.**

"That's the reason this challenge is called 'Ice Breaker', so who's ready to play?" Chris asked with an amused smile. There was silence, until Remus broke it "Let's do it Goliaths!" Remus loudly cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. "Uh, it's called Ice Breaker, not Ear Breaker" Keith said as he covered his ears. Remus just chuckled."I never said it was Ear Breaker, but it sure does sound like a excellent battling challenge. The Ear Breaker created by the Great Remus, he-"

"Less Talking more walking" Chris ordered, as the two teams began to follow him. The Davids followed in the front, while the Goliaths trailed behind

 **Confessionals**

 **Loli-So were getting ready to our first challenge called The Ice Breaker? I don't know what it is, but i just hope i don't mess up the whole thing for my team. *She goes to open the door, but it's locked* Seriously! Why!**

 **Aurora- *shakes the door, till it opens* Why was that thing locked?! Oh uh hi, um I'm trying to do a confessionals. Can you please like leave?**

 **Loli-Oh right, thanks!*Runs out*'**

 **Aurora-Okay that was so weird! Anyways, were about to start the first challenge and i'm can't wait! I know us Goliaths will win! Although Everyone is gonna root for the Davids, because they're the Underdogs! Which is so not fair, we Goliaths need some love too! Okay thats all, bye!**

 **End**

"So what's exactly is an icebreaker?" Amber asked his team as they walked. "Oh one of my bosses said I was on thin ice before, but I don't know what that meant" Oliver answered with a shrug, causing some people to give him concerned looks. "An Icebreaker is usually just a old saying, meaning a get together to know each other" Benji explained, as she pushed some bushes out of her face. "Oh, so like talking and stuff. Thats easy, I don't see why we'd need dumb rocks for that" Auzzy said as she moved up to the front of the group. "The rocks are still important...even if we don't know why" Therion mumbled, causing Auzzy to give him a quick glare. "I just hope we can win it. We just need to stick together as a team" Amber said smiling. Sebastian and Ashley, who have been quiet for the most part just trailed behind. Ashley would stop every here and there to admire trees. "You act like you never seen a tree before" Sebastian stated, not to be rude, but because it was true. Ashley didn't looked offended though. "I have...I just don't seen them often, and i like seeing more of them...I guess" Ashley said shrugging. "I never have time to admire nature either.." Sebastian just said trailing off with a yawn, before walking faster. Kennedy was in the very back. "hmmmmmhmmmmmHMMMMMMMMhmmmmHMMMMMM" Kennedy hummed as she kept working on her invention. "Ah yes perfect" Kennedy decided, as she added finishing touches. She then hurried to catch up with the team.

 **Confessionals**

 **Sebastian- If the challenge is get us to talk about our past, then I certainly think the Davids would lose. We all probably have hard past that we won't want to talk about. Plus I'd probably fall asleep.**

 **Auzzy- My team is so ungrateful! So what if we have less rocks! less things to carry. Less for me to carry. We better win this, because I'm not planning on going out first!**

 **Kennedy- My baby is complete! *Brings out invention and kisses it* Can't wait to put this in action!**

 **End**

"What if the challenge is breaking Ice?" Loli asked the team worried. "Well that's easy, isn't it?" Benji stated, as she demonstrated hitting ice with her rock. "Or you could use your head. My boss always says I should use my head" Oliver suggested in a matter-of-factly tone. "Yet you still haven't found out how to do that yet…" Auzzy mumbled rolling her eyes. "Say something Auzzy?" Benji turned to her. "Nothing" Auzzy replied in a sweet tone.

Meanwhile the Goliaths were also talking about the challenge. "What do you think it'll be?" Rory asked the team. "Probably some talking thing or actual ice breaking" Birch answered, before smiling. "I'm sure we got a good shot at winning though"

"Well of course we'll win, not only because were the Goliaths, but because of our great leader!" Nova said as she climbed up onto a rock. She put her hand on her hips smiling, as she stare down at her team. "Who's that again?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow. "Me!" Nova yelled "I mean, me" She repeated in a nicer tone. "Oh yay! Go Nova!I'm glad we have a team leader!" Aurora cheered. "Ha! You think you're worthy of leading the team. Can you lead the whole Roman empire" Remus said as he climbed onto the rock,although he was slightly struggling. Nova gave him a 'your kidding me' face as he pulled himself up. "Well can you?" Nova asked him crossing her arms. "No...not yet, but soon I will be able to too. So yes, yes I can" Remus said as smiled confidently. Mae rolled her eyes at the two of them, and started going on without the group. "Where are you going?" Mae turned, to see Elana asking her. Likes others before her she was surprised by her charm.

 **Confessionals**

 **Nova- Okay Roman weirdo, like back off. If we're gonna be taken to victory we'll need a proper leader, and that's me Nova** **Lorenz**! **I really need to finish making my alliance, so we can vote off someone *COUGH* Remus *COUGH* if we lose. Let's do this!**

 **Elana-Remus and Nova are arguing over leadership, which isn't really helping the team. I kinda want to lead and with my charm, none of the girls would object. But I guess getting in drama early isn't good.**

 **Mae- *Face red* Dang Elana, is quite the looker. I'm not here for relationships though, so forget I said anything. Wait a minute! I want that tape back, don't air that!**

 **End**

"Well boss gal and roman doofus are arguing. It's just wasting time, and I want to get to the challenge already" Mae complained, forcing herself not to focus on Elana's looks. "Well wishes sure do come true. Were here" Elana pointed at a big structure which was in front of them.

"Woah, what in tarnation is that?" Benji asked as she looked at it. "Glad you asked Benji. This is the Ice Maze where you'll be ice breaking" Chris said with a smirk. Avelina just nodded as she followed behind Chris. "That's not what an ice breaker is…" Michael spoke up, slightly frowning. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Michael(not), but on Total Drama that is exactly what it is. For this challenge both teams will enter two different sides of the maze, and will have to try and find their way to the middle of it. If you are going the right way you'll come across an ice wall in your path. You will then break it to keep going. But be warned, not all ice walls lead to you the right way, but rather to a dangerous trap," Chris chuckled delighted with this fact "You can find some equipment in the maze to use to break the ice, but until then you'll use your rock or your medals. If you don't have one sucks for you and your team. The team to have all members to the middle wins a reward and safety. Any questions?" Loli raised her hand. "And GO!" Chris shouted.

Both teams rushed forward, as the ran into the maze. Loli sighed, as she followed after the davids.

 **Goliaths**

"Okay so like we need to decide this leader thing now. How about with a vote" Nova suggested, as she stopped the group. "Does this really matter. Lets just win, we can worry about it later" Mae stated, as she began to walk towards a path. "If we were gonna pick a leader. Just pick the most attractive and intellectual person, since their obviously the most reasonable choice to lead" Keith said with a sigh.

"Oh you mean me" Nova and Remus both said turning to Keith. "I meant myself…" Keith said with another sigh. "Well I vote Nova! Nova for the win! Just let her be leader already!" Aurora exclaimed, also getting annoyed with the leader thing. "I vote Nova too" Rory said raising his hand. "I guess I vote Nova too" Birch raised his hand. Everyone else decided to just go with Nova, to end the debate. "You have made the wrong decision, but just wait till the fall of Novanation. You'll come crying back to Remus!" Remus said glaring at his team. "They made their choice and it's final" Nova said with a smug smirk.

 **Confessionals**

 **Michael- I guess conflict is okay, because It gives you a chance to control the situation. Nova is an obvious strong player, so her making herself leader is great, because she has to take the blame for whenever we fail. Of course I already know who I want out….**

 **Remus- How dare she! How dare they! She may have control of the empire, but soon I'll Caesar control! Get the roman pun, Caesar, like Julius Caesar. Anyways speaking of Caesar, just like Caesar she'll be stabbed and stripped of her power .I mean his her?His? Anyways the point is the power will be in the hands of Remus. Too bad I don't have my sword, it's good for stabbing and taking power.**

 **End**

"Hey guys over here!" Mae called from a path. "I think I found the right way!" Everyone headed that way as they came across an ice wall blocking there path. "Well Rory, Birch, and Mae your the ice hackers. Me, Aurora, and Elana can look for extra materials. Michael, Keith, and Remus….just do something useful" Nova ordered, as everyone got to work. Remus stomped his foot, as he kicked a rock. He then regretted it, as he held his foot in pain. "Stupid rock!" Remus growled. "You know it's kind of disappointing your not the leader" Michael said walking over to Remus. Remus nodded in agreement sadly. "I know the team needs a good Roman leader, but the people are blinded by her….bossness?beauty? Something that is blinding that she has, is blinding them" Remus explained with a puzzled face. Michael nods, pretending to be sympathetic. "Well if only you had a way to save usssss…" Michael said dramatically, before walking off with a smirk. Remus thought for a moment. He obviously didn't want to let it go "The people need a leader. They need a hero. They need a Roman!" Remus yelled the last part, which just earned him awkward looks from his team mates.

 **Davids**

"So do all of us have out rocks, other than Auzzy?" Benji just asked to check. Auzzy stomped her foot, and groaned. "I told you guys I'm sorry! So what it's just a rock, I'm sure we can find another one" Auzzy stated as she kicked a potential rock she could've used. "Well I guess, but since the rest of us have our rocks we still can get to work" Benji smiled, as she began walking towards the maze. "Ya, should we stick together?" Amber then asked the group. "Or do we need to split up. How do you split up ice with a rock anyways?"

"I think we should stick together. Facilita el trabajo" Therion stated as he threw his rock up in the air, accidentally hitting Loli in the head. "Ow" Loli complained, slightly glaring. "Oh Sorry" Therion apologized. "Well what are we waiting for let's get going!" Kennedy grinned putting more energy into the group.

"Hey, uh guys, I found the right way" Ashley called from a pathway. "Well you heard got- I mean you heard Ashley, let's get going!" Auzzy barked, as everyone began following. Once the Davids found the ice wall they began hacking. Auzzy just looked at her nails and watched. "You want to help?" Therion asked her, as he hacked. "No I'm good" Oliver answered as he kept hitting the ice. "No not..Uh, nevermind" Therion groaned as he kept hacking away. "This is actual pretty easy" Loli admitted, but then looked around concerned hoping she didn't jinx it. Oliver began hitting the ice with his head. "USE YOUR HEAD. USE YOUR HEAD." Eventually thanks to the rocks and Oliver's head it worked. "Wow Oliver, I liked your strategy! What is it called?" Amber asked with a smile. "It's called use your head" Oliver replied as he tapped his head. "Ironic, since your not doing that" Auzzy mumbled with a smirk. "Yes, first part complete. Well lets-" Benji started, but Auzzy interrupted, "Took you look enough let's get going!"

"It was pretty fast with the group effort actual…" Ashley admitted, which everyone else nodded in agreement. "Group effort, except for some people" Benji said crossing her arms. Everyone knew what she meant and turned to look at Auzzy, who just kept looking at her nails. "Chill guys, we'll all participate eventually" Sebastian told them to easy the tension. "Oh most of us are participating, but someone hasn't been pulling their weight" Benji stated, before beginning to look for the next path.

 **Confessionals**

 **Benji- Back on my farm, we all need to pull our weight for everything to function. I love my team, and i think we can all work good together *She smiles, but then frowns* Except one person….If you don't pull your weight, then you become weight. Dead Weight. I think Auzzy needs to be nicer and start doing things, or unless we might need to cut the dead weight**

 **Sebastion- I'm trying to stop conflict, because it isn't good for the team. Back home...I had to do that for my sibling sometimes when they fought.. I guess I'm used to stopping conflict**

 **Therion- Gracias abuela, trabajar la madera fue muy útil! Anyways my team is full of underdogs. Lots of, lots of, underdogs. However i noticed Auzzy isn't a dog, but a catty, bratty cat. That cat is pretending to be a dog and trying to seem nice and innocent. Sure you can fool everyone else, but it won't work on me, no siree!**

 **End**

"Anyone find the right path yet?" Kennedy asked as she skipped into a path way, and sees a box. "Oh what's that!?" Kennedy asked curiously,as she slowly reached towards it. Ashley and Auzzy walk over to see what it is. "Be Careful…" Ashley warned quietly. "Don't worry careful is one,of my many middle names. One of them is Miss Smarty pants. Another is Cool-" Kennedy was getting off track,so Auzzy just rushed over to open the box. "Hey!" Kennedy complained,but Auzzy pulled open the lid. First came a screeching sound from the box, before a flock or rather a murder of crows flew out. They crackled and snapped their beaks, giving a sigh their not friendly. "Oh...nice birds. Uh Kennedy you can have the box…" Auzzy stated as she began backing up. Kennedy tilted her head, before frowning. "No thanks,it's all yours. I'm out!" Kennedy said, before she began jolting out. Auzzy and Ashley looked at each other in panic. Then Auzzy and Ashley chased after Kennedy screaming, and the murder of crows chased them.

Meanwhile Loli found the ice wall. "Yes I actual did something right!" Loli grinned,as she jumped up into the air. Benji who had followed her smiled, glad that things were going smoothly so far. "Good going Loli" Benji cheered, before she began hacking the wall, "Guys over here! Lets get hacking!"

Benji and Loli instead just heard screaming and bird calls in response. Ashley and Amber ran through the pathway, and they sighed for a breath. "We're being chased by crows, not exactly the best choice of death, but hey they are called a murder.." Ashley stated, as she looked around for the crows. Amber just nodded, as he took a breath. "There really vicious for crows" Amber admitted still looking scared. "Wow that sounds really sca-" Loli backed up into the ice wall, and before she knew it she fell through.

"Loli!" Benji jumped too late, as Loli had already went through. The ice wall was a trap, as it lead to a hole, instead of a path. "Great. Thanks Chris" Benji said sarcastically,which she could almost hear him say "No problem". Ashley then noticed something and said "Duck!". "I thought It was Crows?" Amber said confused. "Chicken" Benji noticed. "Wait, it's a chicken now?" Amber asked. "No Am- I mean Devoss, duck down! The crows are coming and chicken, as in Oliver!" Benji explained, as her and Ashley ducked as the crows were coming clawing at a yelling Oliver. Amber wasn't so lucky, as Oliver crashed into him, causing both of them to fall through the ice wall, and into the hole.

The crows then flew away, satisfied with what they done. "Well then.." Benji said awkwardly

 **Confessionals**

 **Amber- Ducks,chickens, and crows seem a lot scarier now…**

 **Oliver- Who knew crows liked chicken. And I'm not even cook yet!**

 **Goliaths**

The Goliaths were through the first ice wall and moving onto the second. "I got it!" Remus exclaimed. "Got what? A life? Common sense?" Keith asked with a eye roll, as he picked some frost off his clothing. "No an idea. An amazing, Remus-made idea!" Remus said proudly. Nova sighed, and walked over. "You should leave the ideas to the leader, but fine. What's your idea?" Nova asked, although she looked like she didn't care.

"Well Miss Leader that will be stabbed multiple times on the floor, if you're so great and mighty then I hope your up for a race. If we split up into groups and see who gets to the middle first, that will determine the leader" Remus stated smirking. "Hey,that sounds fair, except for stabbing part" Rory admitted walking over. "I guess that does work" Aurora agreed. "Ya, except for the fact a maze has only one right way. One group would be going the wrong way and obviously lose" Keith explained, shaking his head.

"I know! That's why I choose the right way, which is right!" Remus stated pointing to the right. Nova was considering this, as she thought. "Fine, I accept. Not like it'll change anything. Aurora, Rory, and Michael your with me" Nova decided, as the three of them walked over to them. "Guys were supposed to be a team, and work together. But whatever" Mae said, before running down the right path."I guess I get everyone else" Remus said, as he ran down the right,followed by Birch, Elana,and Keith. Elana and Birch frowned, Keith not happy with this facepalmed multiply times as he followed behind.

 **Confessional**

 **Keith- My team is intellectually challenged. This idea is unlogical, and were doing this over leadership,which isn't even required for the team. If only I was leader then we'd actual be successful**

 **Michael- My plan worked…..well in away, i guess**

 **Mae- So much for teamwork. We split up, when we could have completed the challenge as a team. I hope we can still win though**

 **End**

As Nova's group walked down the left side, when Nova was sure they were far away enough for the other group she stopped. "Okay guys stop" Nova ordered. "What now?" Michael asked slightly annoyed, "Your not gonna let Remus beat you are you?"

"Of course not! I just have something important to say" Nova explained. Aurora groaned. "But we have a challenge! We can't just keep stopping!" Aurora complained,as she stomped her foot. "Nova she has a point. We need to get going, especially if you want to beat Remus" Rory added."Would you like just wait! Just listen!" Nova yelled, making the three of them go silent. "Okay,thank you. Now as I was trying to say, I pick us four for a reason. I think we should be an alliance!" Nova declared smiling at all of them. Aurora annoyance quickly changed to excitement. "All four of us! I thought I' just be a duo,but this a big alliance, and a good idea" Aurora agreed, as she eagerly nodded her head. Rory seemed to like it and nodded. "Wow an alliance. Well I guess I'm in" Rory decided with a smile

 **Confessionals**

 **Rory- I don't like the team divided, and being in alliance is like choosing sides. I hope we can work together better in future challenges. I'm not gonna say no to Nova's alliance, she's a good leader and she's pretty, pretty too!**

 **End**

Michael was still thinking. "I'm in, but won't 5 be better to have, since it's a 9 person team. 5 would be a majority" Michael pointed out. Nova stubbornly shook her head. "No. Everyone else is...just not alliance material. I tried asking Keith, but he just gave me some rude response. Plus with 5 there's more chance of backstabbing" Nova added, as the group began to move again. Michael chuckled bit evilly when she mentioned backstabbing. "I guess four is a smaller and cooler number. I got into sports when I was four," Rory admitted, "Also-" "Shush!" Aurora demanded,placing her hand over Rory's mouth "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Michael said looking around confused. Nova and Rory shrugged also confused. Auzzy just place her hand to her ear, then yelled "It's coming!", before running down a pathway. Everyone glanced around, but saw nothing. "That girl has some problems…" Michael mumbled, but he still looked around cautiously. "Trust me you'll get use to it" Nova said with a shrug. "I don't know what that was about, but I don't want to find out. We have a challenge anyways. Lets go!" Rory said, as he ran after Aurora. Nova followed,saying "wait for me! I'm the leader!" Michael stayed behind wondering what Aurora was talking about. He then placed his ear to the wall, seeing if her could hear this thing Aurora claimed. He started to hear more And more of a "caw-caw" sound,as this thing was approaching. Michael nodded now understanding what it was, before catching up with his group who had found the ice wall. "Birds? Your scared of birds?" Michael asked them. "If it's in the maze it has to be bad right?" Aurora said looking actual worried, "We found the wall anyways, so just help us get past this wall!"

"Aurora That's my job" Nova stated, before turning to Michael "HELP US BREAK THE WALL!" She then smiled, as she got back to work. Michael made a 'geez' face. "It'll be my pleasure" Michael said with a hint of sarcasm.

 **Confessionals**

 **Aurora- I watched Maze Runner before. It was like monster and stuff in the maze. I know those birds must be some kind of trap**

 **Michael- Remind me not to mess with Nova. I rather deal with the thing in the maze, than with her**

 **Nova- Fear. Fear is a form of power. Hehehe.**

 **End**

Remus's group hadn't found an ice wall but was walking down a path. Remus was in the front, followed by Mae. Birch and Elena were in the middle of the group chatting. Of course Keith was in the back.

"...I think it's more like episode 5. When Toby got sent home" Elena stated, which Birch nodded as if this was a good point. They were talking about the previous show Birch was on. "Episode 10 was also good," Birch added. Keith looked like he found their talking annoying, but then again he found almost anything annoying. "So, am I doing a good job leading?" Remus asked them, turning to look back at his group. "No" Keith answered bluntly. "Ha! It was a trick question! The correct answer is yes" Remus exclaimed, before rushing ahead. "Of course it was" Keith said rolling his eyes. Mae snickered a bit. "You guys have to admit, he is kind of funny" Mae said with another giggle. Birch shrugged, not really wanting to share opinion on that. "I guess you're kind of right, although I prefer greek..." Elena admitted, with a sheepish smile. "Ya greeks are cool" Mae said going into a daze staring at Elana's smile. Mae shook her head snapping out of it. "WHO DARE SAY GREECE IS BETTER THAN ROME! adici debent. Praeparet DOLOR!" Remus yelled running back towards the group. He glared at all of them as if they said a forbidden word. "So..who said it" Remus asked in his best threatening voice. Keith and Mae both pointed towards Elana, which Elana gave Remus a shy wave.

 **Confessionals**

 **Birch- I don't like Remus that much, like at all. The roman thing was funny the first couple of times, but now it's just tiring and old. I mean I rather have Nova be a leader than him, but I guess for now I'll put up with it.**

 **End**

As Remus began scolding Elana(basically singing a song about greece being trash), Birch noticed something. "Hey a shovel" Birch noticed as he began walking towards it. Remus immediately lost interest in his song, and ran towards the shovel. "I'm leader! I call dibs!" Remus declared as he grabbed it. "Hey, but I saw it first" Birch complained, as he grabbed onto it. "Well I saw it second. And second is the best" Remus said back smirking, before tugging on it. "Pal, just let me have it" Birch said as he pulled back. Mae, Keith, and Elana watched as a small game of tug of war with the shovel began. "Well if you boys can't play nice, then I'll take it" Mae said as she managed to snatch it from the two of them. Birch sighed, slightly glaring at Remus, but let Mae have it. "Hey!" Remus attempt to take it from Mae, but she was quite quick. Keith seeing his team was getting behind decided to intervene. "Remus, I thought you were a real warrior. With you know swords and..stuff. I guess I was wrong..actual nevermind I expected this" Keith stated, which did stop Remus. "I am a real warrior, for your info! I don't care about shovels, they stink and are the worst! I use manly cool weapons! Lets go!" Remus demanded, as he lost interest and kept marching down the path. Mae turned to thank Keith, but he just strutted past her. The group was now moving, but were stopped by a tiger. "A tiger!" Elana exclaimed, backing up worried. "Don't worry, on my show they always used a group to test the challenge to make sure it's safe. I'm sure the tiger can't hurt us that badly" Birch told them smiling. As if the world just wanted to prove his point wrong, a crow flew by the tiger, which the feline was quick to gobble it up. Everyone looked at Birch, who just chuckled awkwardly. "It's an obstacle. We just have to get past it!" Remus said as if it was simple. "I'm pretty sure Chris phrased it as a trap, not an obstacle" Keith clarified. "Well Remus is right...for once. We need to get past it" Mae said nodding , as she got into a fighting stance, "So let's see how useful this shovel can be"

 **Davids**

All the David's were gathered around the the ice wall, which Loli, Amber, and Oliver fell through. "Dios mío. Should we go after them?" Therion asked the team, as he kept glancing down the hole nervously. "We already lost three people, I don't think that's a good idea" Benji shook her head. Sebastian nods, and adds "It's best we just keep moving"

"This is excellent!" Kennedy exclaimed, causing her teammates to stare at her, "I mean people falling in a hole is bad, but like that was such as cool prank! I mean it was bad, but cool. You get me?" Most people shook their head. "Well guys we better get a move on" Benji said trying to get everyone to focus back on the challenge. As they turned to walk, Auzzy blocked their path. "Auzzy, what are you doing?! We gotta get a movin!" Benji said in annoyance. "Ya, ya. We'll move in a sec. I just have an offering for you guys" Auzzy explained, with a small smirk on her face. Therion raised an eyebrow to this, while Kennedy smiled curiously. Ashley tilted her head, while Sebastian had the same look he always had on. "Okay,what is it?" Benji asked crossing her arms. Auzzy smiled, glad to share her idea or rather her scheme. "Okay so let's say if we lose. Voting off someone is gonna be hard. Well I say if we lose, we vote one of the three people that fell in the hole" Auzzy declared. Most of the team seemed to be considering this, but Benji looked shocked. "Three people fell down a hole, and all you care about is voting them off?" Benji asked in shock. Auzzy rolled her eyes seeing no problem. "Look it's just if we lose, chill. We have to pick someone don't we" Auzzy said simply. Benji muttered something under her breath, as she pushed past Auzzy and went to look for the next ice block. "Sucks for her" Auzzy muttered, then turned to the rest of the team, "So do we have a deal"

"Your not believing this are you?" Therion whispered to Sebastian. "Hey, we have to vote someone. To have the team be more function it's better if we vote as a group, then have the votes all over the place and disfunctional" Sebastian replied, causing Therion to sigh. "I'm in" Ashley agreed, before walking past Auzzy. "A sealed deal for me" Kennedy agreed, before walking past. "Count me in" Sebastian said, as he walked past Auzzy. Auzzy looked over at Therion, who looked back at her frowning. "So?" Auzzy asked him crossing her arms. He said nothing as he walked past her.

 **Confessionals**

 **Auzzy- Sebastian,Kennedy, and Ashley. Ha! Thats 4 votes counting me. Guess who's not going home tonight! It's Auzzy! Now which of the 3 should go. Hmmm….I never was a fan of chicken…**

 **Ashley- I don't know what to think of Auzzy. I can tell the whole team isn't fond of her, but she's okay I guess. I think she just needs a friend.**

 **End**

Benji managed to find the right Ice wall, which her team caught up with her and began helping her hack it. Them being used to hacking now,so they were able to get through it much easier. Once they made it through, Benji took a deep breath and turned to the team. "Okay guys, we don't know how far the Goliaths are so lets try and speed things up" Benji instructed, which everyone nodded and got to work. Kennedy rushed down a path, but it lead to a dead end. She sighed, but then rushed out and ran down another path, finding the ice wall. Although instead of telling everyone else she found it, she smirked and decided to set up a little prank

 **Confessionals**

 **Kennedy- I know were in the middle of a challenge, but like pranker gonna prank! Am i right?!**

 **End**

Meanwhile, Sebastian was walking with Auzzy, looking for materials. "There is like nothing here" Auzzy whined, crossing her arms. "Just keep looking" Sebastian said patiently. Auzzy groaned, but did as he said. Sebastian then noticed a sack blending in with the ground. Sebastian walked over and picked up the sack. "What's this" Sebastian mumbled as he observed it, before hesitantly looking what's inside it. "What's that?" Auzzy came over to look in the sack. "Just a pick axe" Sebastian replied as he pulled out a pickaxe from the sack. Sebastian observed the pick axe. "Huh, cool" Sebastian said plainly.

"GIVE ME iT!" Auzzy lunged for it, but Sebastian though usually tired, quickly pulled it away. Also the fact that he's tall gave him an advantage. "I mean, can I please see that?" Auzzy asked more nicely. Sebastian shrugged, then handed it to her. "Thanks Sebastian" Auzzy winked at him, with a sly smirk. Once she had it, Auzzy ran out of that pathway yelling "Guess what guys I found a pickaxe!" Sebastian sighed as she took credit for his work, but he didn't mind much. "Well now you can get to work like the rest of us" Benji said sternly to Auzzy, before asking "Has anyone found the wall yet?"

"I did!" Kennedy yelled from her pathway. Everyone headed that way, and found Kennedy with an odd grin on her face. "What's so funny?" Therion asked her. "Ya what's with the face?" Ashley also asked confused. Kennedy just chuckled "Oh nothing…" She then leaned closer and whispered to Therion "I'd back away if I was you" Therion was confused, but didn't question her, as he and Kennedy sneakily backed away from the group. "Okay, so let's get hacking!" Auzzy yelled as she swung at the wall. The pick axe, managed to make the wall crack up. Although instead of breaking, the wall began shaking. "Um..is this a trap?" Ashley asked the group. "I don't-" before Benji could finish, they were hit with a blast of water, knocking Benji, Auzzy, Sebastian, and Ashley down. After doing that the wall finally broke into tiny ice bits. "My clothes!" Auzzy shrieked looking at her wet outfit. Kennedy came back and began laughing. "Ha, got you guys good!" Kennedy giggled. The four of them weren't impressed with the prank. "Were doing a challenge" Ashley said frowning. "I still broke the wall didn't I? C'mon what are we waiting for!" Kennedy said as she skipped through the wet floor, and past the broke ice wall. "Sometimes I don't get that girl. Actual that's just all the time" Auzzy stated, getting up looking frustrated.

Meanwhile down in the dark, under the maze Loli got up and looked around. "I can't see!" Oliver yelled as he saw it was dark. "Oliver you're here too? Oh gosh this is all my fault!" Loli frowned as she walked over to him. "Your fault?" Amber asked as he stood up. "You too Am-I mean Devoss?" Loli said as she noticed him. Loli then helped both of the boys up. "I can't see. I can't see Loli helping me up. I can't see that rock over there. I can't see Devoss. I can't-" Loli giggled at Oliver. "It's fine Oliver you can see" Loli told him with another laugh. It was dark, but just enough light to make out things. "But I can't see you smiling at me...oh. Sorry" Oliver apologized, as he realized he could indeed see. "It's fine I thought It was funny. In a good way" Loli added, with a smile. "You think I'm funny. I once met a girl who said I was funny looking, so ya I agree" Oliver stated smiling proudly. "Um, isn't that an insult?" Amber asked him. Oliver shrugged. "All I know is it had the word funny in it"

 **Confessional**

 **Loli- It's my fault the 3 of us fell in a hole. It must be my bad luck. I just hope we can find a way out and still win the challenge. Hopefully the team isn't mad at us.**

 **Oliver- Loli thinks I'm funny. Here's a joke. Why did the chicken cross the road? I don't know, that's why I asked?**

 **Amber- I'm not a fan of the dark….so I hope we can get out of here fast**

 **End**

"So um should we try and get out of here" Amber asked them anxiously. Loli looked up at the hole they fell through, which was too far up. "We can't go through that way, so I guess we need to keep walking" Loli decided, turning to look down the dark path. "But what could be in there" Amber asked nervously. "A chicken. A dragon. A man. A crow. A-" Oliver began listing "Oliver you're making it worse" Amber complained frowning. "Oh, you did ask what could be in there" Oliver said scratching his head. "Well guys, we need to catch up with the team, so we better get going" Loli said, as she began walking down the path. Oliver followed after her, and Amber followed not wanting to be left behind. They walked in silence, until Loli said "So um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to vote together"

"Like we all pick one person?" Amber asked. Loli nodded. "I was thinking should vote that girl, whose name starts with starts with an A" Loli recalled, as she walked cautiously in the lead. There was a small rock ledge next to the wall, which Amber climbed onto to and walked on. "Auzzy?" Oliver and Amber both asked.

"Ya! Wait...no, I meant the other girl Ashley" Loli clarified. "Why her?" Amber and Oliver both asked at the same time. "Hey! Jinx! Double jinx! Knock on wood!" They both knocked on their own head. Loli laughed. "Your like the funniest guys I've ever met. Well not like I meet much guys...usually-" But before Loli could finish,Oliver picked her up and dashed forward. "Hey, what are you?" Loli asked, but then saw in the place she was standing before, a giant rock was now there. "Hey you saved me" Loli stated to Oliver. "Well you saved me from going blind" Oliver replied smiling. Before Loli could respond more rocks began falling and Oliver kept running. More rocks began falling behind them. "Okay so maybe this wasn't actual safe" Loli said as she noticed the rocks facing behind them. Amber who was on the ledge was safe, but just was trying to keep up with Oliver, who moved pretty fast in the chicken costume.

"Hey Devoss? Have you ever catched a girl before?" Oliver asked him. "No,but i tried picking up a girl. It didn't really work" Amber replied. "Well how about now?" Oliver said as he was getting ready to throw Loli. "Do you guys mean literally or figuratively catch a girl?" Loli asked confused by their conversation.

"I don't even know! Oliver yelled as he put his hands up, which accidentally launched Loli into the air, "...oops"

 **Confessionals**

 **Oliver- Can you go to jail for accidentally not knowing something and then throwing a girl in the air?**

 **End**

Loli screamed as she bumped her head against rocky ceiling, before landing into Amber's arms. Amber almost stumbled, but managed to gain balance and keep running. "Hey I actual caught a girl" Amber smiled, not realizing Loli was unconscious. As the rocks stopped falling from the ceiling, Oliver's clumsiness decided to kick in and he tripped on a stone on the ground. "I'm okay" Oliver said. As Oliver got back up, Amber said "Oliver,Loli look", which he pointed a ladder which lead out of the hole. "It's another hole. We might fall through again" Oliver frowned shaking his head at the hole.

"No, Oliver we can get out!" Amber said excitedly, as he walked towards the ladder. He then remembered he was still carrying Loli and that she hasn't said anything. "Uh Loli?" Amber said concerned. She didn't respond, which Amber then asked sounding more worried "did we kill her?"

Oliver looked at Loli also concerned. "hmm..oh that's just the sound people make when their tummy is full after a good meal" Oliver explained, nodding as if he said something wise. "I thought they make that sound if the food is bad?" Amber explained, tilting his head. "Same thing" Oliver smiled as he picked up Loli, and got onto the ladder. "Careful" Amber warned, worrying about both their safety. "Don't worry, I'm always careful" Oliver said, just as he almost dropped Loli and just managed to grab her by the leg. Amber thought he should be concerned about this, but shrugged and happily began climbing after Oliver.

As they reached the top they noticed a flag on the ground ,and Chris and Avelina talking.

"You don't think the animals was extreme? They are wild animals after all" Avelina said to Chris. "Hey if I was worried about wild animals, some of the contestants wouldn't be here" Chris responded with a shrug, as he ate some grapes. "..Fair point" Avelina agreed. As Oliver pulled himself up, he placed Loli on the ground. He noticed the flag said finished and then screamed "We made it!". Chris and Avelina both startled, turned to look at them. "Wow you actual made it. Well I mean good job" Avelina stated, with a small smile. "And you made it through the underground too. And didn't di- I mean get injuries?" Chris asked trying to not sound disappointed. Amber then pulled himself up and smiled. "We made it!" Amber said happy, that venturing through the underground tunnel paid off.

 **Conffesionals**

 **Amber- I can't believe it! Davids win! And thanks to us!**

 **End**

"Wait is she dead?!" Chris asked trying not to get too excited as he looked at Loli lying on the ground. "No it's her belly" Oliver explained,as he patted his belly. "Um. It seems like she hit her head. I'll call the medics to give her a quick check to make sure she's okay" Avelina said as she walked away. Avelina was indeed right as a bruise could be visibly seen on Loli's head. Chris smirked happy someone at least got hurt. "So we win?" Amber asked Chris, with a hopeful smile. "I don't think you three count as your whole team" Chris responded with a smirk, as be kept eating his grapes. "Us three count as our whole team!" Oliver exclaimed shocked. "No, I said you don't count. You don't count!" Chris groaned in annoyance. Oliver and Amber both frowned. Soon Avelina returned with the medics who came and took Loli away. "So I guess we have to wait for our team" Amber said sighing, as he sat down on the floor. Oliver just waddled up to Chris and said "hey! Got any grapes?!

 **Goliaths**

Nova and her group or rather her alliance were running down a path. Rory was getting confused because they have been going down this "endless" path for a while. Michael also noticed then thought of something and dropped his medal on the ground. "What are you doing?" Rory asked him. Michael just put up a finger motioning for him to wait. They then came across the medal on the ground again. "It makes sense. Were in some kind of circle. And their seems to be no way out" Michael stated as he picked up his medal. Nova and Aurora both stopped running. "You mean were trapped!" Aurora yelled, dramatically placing her hand to her face. "I literally said there is no way out, so yes were trapped" Michael nodded. Nova shook her head. "There has to be a way out! I can't lose to Remus! Plus Chris wouldn't do this to us" Nova argued, as she kept looking around.

 **Confessionals**

 **Nova- I'm not losing! Not to Remus! Not to the Davids! We may be trapped, but there must be a way out**

"Well...Chris sometimes is, you know...A JERK. But sometimes is cool too!" Aurora explained, using her own logic. Nova wasn't listening though, she kept looking for a way out. "Hey if we want to get out, we might as well help" Rory said to Michael and Aurora, as he began looking as well. Aurora and Michael shrugged, as they began looking as well. "Uh! There has to be something!" Nova yelled as she looked around getting frustrated. "Aha! Found it!" Rory stated, as he just noticed some ropes hanging from the wall. The other three came over to him. "It's weird we didn't notice it the first time" Michael said kind of suspicious if the ropes. " And it's weird we didn't notice we were going in a circle the first time. Now come on!" Nova grabbed onto the rope and began to climb, "oh and good job Rory"

"No problem!" Rory said awkwardly rubbing his arm.

 **Confessionals**

 **Rory- Did i mention Nova was kind of pretty….**

Once Nova got onto the wall, she jumped onto the other side. Aurora then followed after her, but ended up tripping and falling on her face. "Ow! My face!" Aurora groaned from the ground. "Aurora! Be careful! Your getting your medal all dirty" Nova said running over to her. Aurora just looked up and gave her a dirty look. "Oh and are you okay?" Nova added as she helped her up. "NO! I fell off a wall!" Aurora screamed, as she dusted herself off. Nova saw she didn't have any serious injuries. "You'll be fine" Nova replied to her. Rory then climbed down from the wall, followed by Michael. "Okay now one last small obstacle" Nova said pointing in front of them.

There were three swinging platform hanging over a large pit, which on the other side of the pit was the ice wall. "Small is an understatement. It's really easy to fall into that pit. And die" Michael pointed out, looking concerned. Nova just laughed. "as if Chris would kill us. Well you guys I'd understand,but me? Chris would never kill the star of the show. Now watch and learn" Nova stretched as she prepared to jump.

"Uh Nova are you sure that's a good idea?" Rory asked her, hoping she won't get hurt. "Ya, that looks extreme" Aurora pointed towards it, before taking a step back from the edge. "There is no other way, and we can't go backwards,so we have to go forwards!" Nova leaped onto the first platform,but immediately almost slipped off. Luckily she was able to pull herself up. Once she got the hang of the balancing, and steadied herself she leaped to the second platform. "If I can do it you guys can.. .probably. Just try or something!" Nova yelled at them. Rory took a deep breath, before walking forward "I guess we might as well try then" He leaped onto the first platform, and actual balanced pretty quickly. Nova then jumped onto the third platform, which this one moved around crazily, as it only purpose was to knock you off in a very,very,very painful way. "Stupid Platform!" Nova yelled as she almost fell off. Nova knew she was gonna go flying, but instead she used the platform to propel herself forward and landed on the other side. "Good job Nova!" Aurora cheered. Seeing Nova do it gave Aurora the confidence to try, as she jumped onto the first platform. She slipped, but was caught by Michael who had jumped on the platform. "C'mon lets get going" Michael said, as he and Aurora took their time getting across. Rory soon made it across. "You were right Nova, this was easy" Rory admitted. "Well of course I was right. Now help me start breaking the wall" Nova ordered, as she was hacking the ice wall. Rory just compiled as he began helping her. "That really doesn't look safe…" Aurora said looking at the third platform. Michael nodded in agreement, but said "Ladies first".

Aurora gave him a look, but jumped anyways. She immediately became dizzy and began to slip, but luckily was launched forward like Nova, although she went flying right at the ice wall beaming right through it. Rory and Nova both looked surprised, and so did Michael as he made it across. "Huh? So it was dangerous?" Michael stated.

 **Confessionals**

 **Aurora- I really,really,really don't like this challenge! That was kind of rude of Michael!**

 **End**

Aurora groaned as she got back up. "Nice going Aurora, you got us right through the wall" Nova said walking over to her, "But there's no time to sleep. Come on!"

Aurora just groaned in response, as Nova just decided to drag her by the leg.

The four of them ran down the path, well actually three of them ran and one was dragged to be specific. "We made it!" Nova said as she could see the flag that said finish, but frowned as she saw Oliver and Amber. "No! I couldn't possibly have lost!"

"Your lost? Oh well you can go that way" Oliver said walking over to Nova. Nova angrily shoved Oliver out of the way, and walked over to Chris. "We couldn't have lost!"

 **Confessionals**

 **Nova- I beat Remus, just to lose to the Davids! This can't be happening!**

 **End**

"Well Nova, you're lucky cause your team didn't lose. Well they didn't as long as the rest of your team gets here first" Chris announced, but chuckled because of the drama. Nova immediately calmed down, and sighed in relief. "Oh I knew that. I was just checking for my team's sake" Nova explained,with an awkward laugh. "We weren't panicking" Michael frowned, which Nova elbowed him in the stomach.

Meanwhile the other Goliaths were still dealing with the the tiger. "Try and to get it to stop moving!" Mae called as she waved the shovel around trying to keep the tiger at bay. "How do we do that without getting fatally afflictions upon ourselves?"Keith said as he, Birch, and Elana backed away from the tiger. "Fear not! Your leader Remus will defeat the beast" Remus swung his medal around like it was a pair of nunchucks. He then charged at the tiger, and smacked it repeatedly in the face. The tiger just seemed annoyed by this. It roared, before tearing apart of Remus's shirt and lightly cutting his skin. "How dare you this shirt was-Aaah!" Remus backed away as the tiger roared again. The tiger then eyed each of them, choosing who it should pounce on. It then pounced,leaping over Mae who was trying to keep it away. "Get it off! I'm too smart and handsome to die! Take them, anyone, but me!" Keith yelled as the tiger lunged on top of him. The tiger licked it's lips as it leaned closer to him. "Stand still" Mae said as she slowly began approaching the tiger from behind. Keith did indeed stay calm the best he could. Mae then leaped and swung, hitting the tiger into the wall. Everyone then stayed silent to make sure the tiger was out cold. "Ya go Mae!" Elana cheered, running over to her. Mae blushed a bit from Elana. "Oh it was nothing" Mae said as she leaned on the shovel, but she actual liked getting praised. "That actual was pretty cool though" Birch agreed with a smile, as he walked over to her.

 **Confessionals**

 **Mae- Oh ya! I beat up a tiger! What's next Mclean, cause I'm ready!**

 **Keith- Oh ya! I almost got severely injured by a tiger(Sarcasm). If Mclean pulls other stunt like that, I'll sue this show.**

Remus crossed his arms, mad he was getting no attention. Keith also was annoyed. "Thanks for checking if I was okay. I love your all so concerned about me" Keith stated, as he got up and began dusting himself off. "Oh sorry Keith,we forgot" Elana apoligzed, she walked over to him, "Here let me-"

"Don' .me" Keith said coldly to her. "Okay geez.." Elana said as she backed away from him.

"Enough chit-chat! We will do the walking, and no of the talking" Remus decided,as he marched forward. The group followed after him. "You think the Davids are ahead of us?" Elana asked them as they walked. "Nah, I'm sure we have the lead" Birch said confidently. "I said no talking!" Remus said bitterly. The group them walked in silence,until the came across...a dead end. "Great what now. We've come the wrong way the whole time" Keith frowned, although he didn't look surprised. "I guess we have to go back" Birch suggested with sigh. "No! If there is no path! We'll just make our own!" Remus said, as he began punching the wall, hurting his hand in the process. "I have to agree with Birch, lets go. And Remus stopped killing your skin cells" Keith said as he started walking back. Mae shook her head, and then hit the shovel into the wall. "Remus is right...again...somehow. We should just make a path and make it to the end" Mae stated, as she slammed the shovel into the wall, which the wall began to crack. "Is that even allowed?" Birch asked them with a raised eyebrow. Keith then realized something about the rules. "Well Chris did say find YOUR WAY to the end, so i guess this our way. As long if It helps us gain a victory, and doesn't make me seem like a loser, let's do it" Keith stated with a small,but slightly forced smile. Elana shrugged and said "If Keith is smiling and saying it's a good idea, then we got to try"

 **Confessionals**

 **Elana-One wall at a time. That's a lot of work, but then again I don't want to lose. Time to put my work cap. So I can work. In style *she winks***

 **End**

Meanwhile, the Davids were very close to the finish. They had to complete a puzzle, which Therion was doing to get to the last ice block. "Lets go Therion!" Benji,Kennedy, and Auzzy shouted for encouragement. "Thanks, chicas, but esto requiere concentración" Therion said as he was slowly figuring the puzzle out. He had all the pieces together, but needed to move some around to form the right picture. "I don't get it" Therion muttered as he kept trying to figure it out. "How about this" Ashley move around some pieces, and got the right picture.

 **Confessionals**

 **Therion- Reading Ashley is kind of hard. She's pretty quiet. But I guess she's much smarter than she looks**

"Wow that worked..gracias, Ashley" Therion smiled. "Ya nice going, Ashley" Benji agreed, just as the wall that was blocking them opened up, revealing the last ice block. "I'm sure were close" Benji grinned, as she began rapidly hacking. "I can taste the victory! Or is that just something I ate?" Kennedy said with a chuckle. "Whatever! Just hack!" Auzzy yelled,eager to vet through. The ice wall eventually gave into the hacking and broke. As soon as the wall broke, the Davids sprinted the pathway. "Hey look! The finish!" Benji pointed out the flag at the end that said finish. Oliver and Amber noticed there team coming and cheered. "C'mon guys!" Amber exclaimed to them. The Davids ran even faster, seeing that their lost members were already there. Nova, Michael, Aurora,and Rory frowned seeing their lost would happen soon.

"Hey what's that?" Oliver then asked as he pointed at the wall behind them that was cracking. "I don't-" Nova began,but was interrupted as the wall broke apart. "It's a Roman,I mean Goliath victory!" Remus exclaimed as his group broke through the wall and reaching the middle. "How... I'm not gonna ask. The point is we win!" Nova exclaimed as she hugged Remus. Remus liking being praised, smiled proudly. Then Nova shoved Remus away and said "Oh, and I made it here first so I'm the leader"

Before Remus could respond, Benji said "That's no fair! You basically ignored the rules of the maze!" The Davids had arrive to the middle by now, but now had disappointed looks. "Ya, isn't it cheating?" Amber pointed out. "Chris said find your own way. So that's what we did" Birch explained with a smirk.

Avelina nudged Chris for him to say something. "Well technically Birch is right. And the Goliaths do indeed, like I thought, win!" The Goliaths all cheered, and high-fived each other. "Oh ya!" Aurora exclaimed loudly, "Goliaths rules!"

 **Confessionals**

 **Rory-Even though we were disfunction, we still won! It's teamwork without the team, but still works**

 **Nova- I knew I'd beat Remus and of course we beat the Davids. Things always go MY way**

 **End**

The Davids all frowned, knowing what this meant. "As for you Davids you have to vote someone off. You guys can follow Avelina to go do that now. As for the Goliaths, you will receive your reward" The Davids gloomy followed Avelina down a path that lead right out of the maze. Once they were gone Chris turned to the Goliaths with a smile. "Congratulations Goliaths! You won the first challenge and get the reward. So your first reward is some two boxes of ice" Chris announced pointing at the boxes. "ICE! We did this just for ICE!" Aurora yelled angrily. "That's just cold" Rory said shaking his head. "Oh it ice can be useful" Chris said with chuckle, "As for your other reward you have a choice. You see they're are idols in the game" Some of the Goliaths gasped, but others just nodded. "But there is an idols hidden in either the medals you have right now, or in the rocks the Davids have. You can either choose to keep your medals or to take the rocks" Chris explained to them, "choose wisely"

 **Confessionals**

 **Keith- Idols now. Interesting,very interesting. Considering the Davids are the underdogs, they'd want them to have the idols**

 **Birch- Idols sure make things interesting! I hope I can find one, if we pick the right choice that is**

 **Mae- I gotta get me one of those idols!**

 **End**

"We should go with the medals. Like their medals for a reasoning right" Nova said to her team. "I agree! We are champion,so we deserve the medals. Especially me! " Remus yelled. "Guys I'm as prideful as the next guy, but don't you think the rocks would be a better choice" Keith asked them, hoping they'd listen to him. "No! We don't want rocks!" Aurora shook her head. "I'm down for the medals" Mae added smiling. Keith facepalmed, and muttered things about his teammates under his breath. "Well then Goliaths you keep your medals, get two boxes of ice, and you have the info of knowing idols are in the game. That's all we have for you" Chri concluded, "You may now, follow me back to your camp"

Meanwhile, The Davids were having their first elimination right now. They were sitting on small logs around a campfire. "So.." Avelina said looking disappointed, "You lost, which I was counting on you guys. Anyways, before we vote does anyone have anything to say?" Oliver raised his hand. "Yes Oliver?" Avelina said, getting prepare to hear first class stupidity. "Where's Loli?" Oliver asked confused. "Good question, there she is now" Avelina pointed, as Loli walked over to join the team.

She had a small bandage around her head, but other than that she was fine. "Hey guys" Loli greeted, as she sat down. "Glad to see your okay Loli" Avelina said with a small smile. "Thanks, I am too" Loli nodded, although she looked nervous being at the elimination. Auzzy then raised her hand. "Yes Auzzy?" Avelina asked with an raised eyebrow. "I just have to say to those of you that knows what this means, stick with the plan" Auzzy said with a devious smirk. "Okay, and with that let's get to the votes. Alphabetically, so Amber your first" Avelina said. Amber once again cringed hearing his first name. He then walked over and voted. Then just like that, one by one everyone voted.

"Okay, so now I will pass out the safety item. The safety item is whatever item that represents safety at the elimination. This time for the safety item you'll get an icecream sandwich if your safe" Avelina explained to the davids, as she showed them a tray of slimy ice cream sandwiches. "Are you sure those are safe to eat?" Amber asked her looking disgusted at the ice cream sandwiches.

"No. The first one goes to Sebastian" the icecream sandwich hit in the face, waking him up, since he was about to fall asleep.

"Kennedy" Kennedy caught hers, but frowned at how messily it was made. "Ew"

"Amber" Amber double cringed at his first name being said and the sandwich as he reluctantly catched it.

"Therion" Therion sighed a breath of relief, but frowned as he caught the ice cream sandwich.

"Loli" Loli managed to catch the ice cream sandwich, and wiped a sweat off her forehead, since she was safe

"Benji" Benji smiled, as she grabbed the sandwich and actual took a bite("EW!" Her teammates all gave her a look of disgust)

"Now it's down to Ashley,Auzzy, and Oliver. All of you received at least one vote. Ashley from seeming distant to your team. Auzzy for not helping your team and coming off as rude. Oliver...you're just an next ice cream sandwich goes to…..Ashley" Ashley just caught her sandwich, wondering why people voted for her.

" There is one last Ice cream. One of you will go home. And the last ice cream sandwich goes to….." Avelina trailed off cause suspense.

"...Auzzy, You get the last ice cream sandwich" Auzzy smirked, as she munched on the sandwich. "Ugh!" Auzzy regretted her decision and began coughing, "This is nasty!" Auzzy put a mint into her mouth.

Oliver sighed as he stood up from his seat. Amber and Loli looked the most shocked by this. "Oliver, were sorry this happened" Amber said walking over to hug his friend. Loli also ran over and hugged Oliver. "I'm so sorry Oliver, we'll miss you" Loli added. "Its fine, I'm used to getting fired" Oliver said with a sigh. The whole team, except Auzzy went to say their goodbyes. "Oliver you'd be leaving now, well if this was a real elimination anyways" Avelina said with a smirk. "Wait! Oliver's not leaving!" Loli asked with a smile. "Oliver's not leaving!" Auzzy repeated, as she was so shocked, she began choking on the breath mint. "Guess what's guys? Oliver isn't leaving" Oliver exclaimed to his team, which they all cheered and hugged him. "So this was all fake!" Auzzy yelled angrily, that her target didn't go home "So yes, this wasn't a real elimination, but I promise you the next one will be. Don't let this happen again" Avelina warned them. "I don't know what happened, but I'm happy your not gone" Amber said to Oliver. "Thanks, I'm happy I'm not gone too" Oliver agreed. "Well hopefully we actual can win next time, we just got lucky this time" Benji added. "Davids, follow the signs back to your camp ground" Avelina instructed them. "C'mon guys" Benji said, as she lead the group towards their campground.

" So will the Davids pull out a win? Will the Goliaths become more functional? Will Loli stop getting hurt? Will Michael's schemes work? And will all these questions get answered? I don't know, so find out next time on Total Drama Davids vs Goliaths!" Avelina said to the camera

 **Votes**

 **Amber: Sorry Ashley, I don't really know you and I think you seem kind of negative-ish if thats a word**

 **Ashley:I was told to vote Oliver, so I guess I'll go with that.**

 **Auzzy: Like I said I never liked chicken. Make sure not to trip on your way out**

 **Benji: Your rude and you don't help. Two perfect reasons to vote you off. I'd say I'd miss you, but that'll be a lie, so i'll just say bye**

 **Kennedy: Got go with our plan! Sorry Chicken man,I like you and all, but you can be...un-smart at times**

 **Loli: I'm sticking with our plan of voting Ashley. Sorry I don't really know you and you seem kind of distant**

 **Oliver: I forgot who I was told to pick. It started with an A….. Auzzy?**

 **Sebastian: Nothing personally, but you can be a bit clumsy…**

 **Therion: Vote Oliver? No thanks. I can see right through you. Bye Auzzy.**

 **Oliver-4 votes(Auzzy,Kennedy,Sebastian, Ashley)**

 **Auzzy-3 votes (Oliver,Therion,Benji)**

 **Ashley-2 votes (Loli, Amber)**

 **Remaining**

 **Davids: Loli, Auzzy,Ashley,Kennedy,Benji,Sebastian,Therion,Amber,Oliver**

 **Goliaths: Keith,Rory,Remus,Birch,Michael,Aurora,Nova,Elana,Mae**

 **SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! But it's better later, than never. So I'm glad to finally have this out. I know it was disappointing to have no elimination, but trust me it goes with the plot and I promise there will be an elimination next time. I do have some questions:**

 **Who do you like now? Did your opinion on the teams change now seeing them interact?**

 **Do you think the Goliaths made the right choice going with the medals?**

 **Are their any couples that you see forming that you like or any people you think would be a good couple?**

 **What did you think of the challenge?**


End file.
